


The Dragon Prince

by MotherOfPorgs



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Ahch-To, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Darkness, Dog Companion, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jakku, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Magic, Mild Language, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Prophecy, Protectiveness, Quest, Rey Kenobi, Romance, Slow Burn, Swords, The Force, True Love, dragon ren, horse, jedi magic, provinces instead of planets, the chosen one rey, the hobbit elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPorgs/pseuds/MotherOfPorgs
Summary: King Han is dead, Prince Ben is gone, and a giant lizard has emerged to cast the remains of the capital city in flames. The fate of Coruscant lies on the shoulders of a stranger and Luke Skywalker. Armed with only a riddle to break the curse upon the kingdom and the lust for revenge, will Luke and the stranger bring peace to the land once more or will they die trying?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is my prologue. Its long, but I spent this time setting up everything here for you to understand what's going on. It took longer to write than expected because of college and life. Thank you for taking your time to read this! Chapter one to follow soon!

Once upon a time is too cliché for a story such as this. However, the events within the story took place a long time ago. They began in a land far, far away, named Coruscant. It was not Earth and yet, it was so similar. There were mountains stretching as far as the eye could see with white caps of snow glistening in the triple suns set. Meandering rivers veined through the country side, through tall forests and pooling into the large ocean surrounding the entire land. Along with this, there were scorching deserts as hot as the surface of their triple suns. Somehow, life found its way there as well. These lands were provinces, with different names and different residents. They were small, with one main city located in the middle. Jutting out from the capital of each province were the residents and wildlife.

 

Living and breathing the fresh air upon Coruscant were humans and different animal species such as livestock, birds, and deer. Of course, there were more. Different wildlife ranged in each province. The humans lived in the providence of Naboo that lay in the east, the walls of their structures rising high into the heavens and green stretching as far as the eye could see. The Gungans were odd people but humble and kind, the palaces and homes as intricate as their attire. The scorched deserts of Jakku where the humans scuttling along the surface had made their living somehow among the ruins of days past. Scavengers lived there mostly, many different types of people from different provinces rummaging through what remained of the history the residents tried to forget. The wastes of Geonosis was scarred with dry grooves of rivers previously rich with cold flowing waters. A jagged range of mountains stretched between the province, zapping the moisture from the thirsty earth of Tatooine located on the other side. Even people found habitation there on their own, the locals of each using their skills and wits to traverse the unyielding sands.

In contrast, the croplands of Lah’ Mu were plentiful and rich with soil for farming, grey clouds drenching the earth to allow for prosperous living among the people. Their grains, vegetables, and fruits were the most desired among the other provinces. However, running along its side was the blistering cold of Hoth. The blanket of white stretched through its entire territory, the residents subterranean to escape the cold. Takadona’s forests stretched from horizon to horizon, Endor’s trees much larger and taller with tree houses littering the canopies, and D’ Qar’s military base nested among the same kinds of forest. In each province, the residents had accustomed themselves to their wooded local. The island of Ahch To was home to the largest fish species around, the residents the best tamers of the waters. Their seafood found its way to markets in all provinces, most specifically the ones of the Kingdom City.

The monarchy resided in the Kingdome City of Alderaan. Being located directly in the center of Coruscant, it was a hub of activity of all sorts. Markets, festivals, and much more were a means for the people of each province to gather. Its land was blanketed with green, mountains, and the capital city. The castle of the royal family gleamed white in the light from the warm suns, blending in with the snow at the foot of the mountain it nestled against. Patches of grass and vast bodies of water could be seen from a bird’s eye view. Thick forests sparsely patched the surface here and there. It was a land of beauty and just fit for the royal family to establish their rule. Along its border and just down the range of mountains running away from Hoth, the “Cloud City” of Bespin could only be seen if viewed from the same mountains. Using a special contraption only found in their province, they harvested the dew of select clouds and turned their bounty into water to sell at the Alderaan market. Most who lived in the desert regions found this beneficial so each province established a trade agreement with the other. Bespin needed sand for their machine to filter the moisture, and the desert provinces needed water.

  
Ebbing and flowing through the different atmospheres of Coruscant was an unseen magic known as the Force. Stories passed down stated the Force was created long ago by the divines known as the Jedi. It was sensed by those who were born to identify it. Those who could sense the Force among the living creatures were known as Masters, their young apprentices known as a Padawan. There were Master’s in each province. They practiced different forms of magic such as healing. In times of war, the Master was consulted for different tactics needed to fight. Mostly, though, the Master and their apprentice remained in the city in each location to practice healing and the like.

  
However, before this all took place, there were plans made. It began with the first Master and his Padawan. Legends of old spoke of the great divine Jedi. The stories were written in a language only the Chosen Ones among the users of the Force could read. The glyphs of their feats were etched upon stone walls as decorations. They served to remind the monarchs of who they derived from. Who gave them life. Their court Masters were reminded of the power they held and how it could be a benefit to their people, or a curse. The stories escaped the lips of any parent who wished their child to sleep knowing their creators.

  
"From us all, the force flows. Our veins, a river for it to course," the first Master, Yoda, stated to the first Padawan’s. "Aid in life, it does. Healing, it can do. However, destruction and death in its path, maybe."

  
The first Master was a tiny man with large ears. His personality reached beyond his stature. Yoda trained the first Padawan’s. From there, his first Padawan’s became the next Masters. The cycle continued for years and years, many feats acquired during those times but peace was apparent. Wars were waged, many heroes were born. Among those, the great Skywalker bloodline was founded. A Master discovered a young boy with his mother in the sands of Tatooine.

  
The future king of Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker.

  
Qui Gon Jinn, an original Padawan of Yoda, stumbled upon the confused child on a mission given to him by the Jedi. Yoda had claimed something important resided in the sands of Tatooine. Qui Gon Jinn being the only available Master cut out for the job, took the mission willingly. Tatooine was not as horrible as the newly appointed Master had heard his fellow study mates say. However, he had no idea the events to come would change the face of history.

  
Soon after he found Anakin, Padme followed. She was not a Padawan. She served ale and food to travelers at an inn set in central town. She was brunet and beautiful, and much older than Anakin. However, as soon as Qui Gon Jinn introduced the two, they could not deny the connection that sparked between them. There was no name for it at the time, but the sensation was close to euphoric.

  
Qui Gon had acquired Anakin through a bet. His step-father’s intention for his mother and him were nothing short of slavery. As soon as the Master presented interest in the child, Watto gave Qui Gon an offer he could not pass up. With his mission a secret, the Master accepted. The life of a child if he won the Sandile race. Sandile’s were large, reptilian creatures who could be ridden. Ultimately, humans of Coruscant figured using them for a money-making enterprise was acceptable. Anakin was proficient in his skills on the back of a creature, an animal whisperer of a sort. Therefore, it was no question Watto used the very skill he knew he could gain success from.

  
Betting.

  
After it was all said and done, Qui Gon figured the child would win and Watto had figured he would lose. After Anakin’s Sandile crossed the finish line before anyone else, Qui Gon took the child. His mother was to stay behind, the bet only including the interest of Anakin. It was unfortunate, but Qui Gon could not take the child’s mother.  
Padme joined their crew soon after, a stow away with a sense of adventure. She was unexpected and unwanted. However, after bandits attacked their convoy, she soon proved her keep by defeating some alongside the Master. She held some of the Force, Qui Gon could sense it. She was not strong enough to train under him. Anakin, however, proved to show exuberant amounts of Force using skills.

  
Yoda had been right. There was something important residing in Tatooine.

  
Many years later, Qui Gon had grown ill. It was sudden and unexpected. Anakin had proven very skilled in everything he had been trained for. However, there was no need for anymore Masters of the Jedi. Instead, Yoda had presented Anakin with an idea. His idea included one supreme ruler among all Coruscant. One to instill order and peace among the people. Each race in Coruscant had their differences, and tensions grew among the people. They needed an identity, a place to belong. If order was not introduced, a larger war than that of any before would soon scourge the land.

  
Anakin accepted with an exception. He was to have a queen. At the time, there were not any women capturing his interest but one. She had been the spark to ignite the fire within him, allowing him to pursue his dreams and become the success he knew he could be. She was beautiful, and quick witted. Along with this, she was his perfect match.  
He confronted Padme with his feelings one day. His nerves shot tendrils of anxiety through is veins as he spilled the passionate feelings within his soul. To his delight, she returned them. They were to marry not too far after he proposed to her. The land began to take shape as the Masters of the Jedi began to find they were no longer needed as a constant. Yoda, Qui Gon, and Anakin soon made the decision to station a Master within a place of power.

  
Anakin presented the plan to divide the land, which was without organization at the time, into provinces or territories. By doing this, he suggested, the land would be easier to map and understand. Provinces or territories would allow citizens of each to find their own identity and individualization. He, himself, had no idea where he had called home for so many years. Only by discussing his ideas with Padme, Yoda, and Qui Gon, did they finally find names for the different areas. Within those areas, a town would be placed in its center. From there, Masters would be stationed as a local source for healing, medicine, and other uses of the Force.

  
With the blueprints for a new era in its fetal stage, the birth of a new Coruscant was upon the horizon. Anakin’s kingdom seemed to be reaching a peaceful life full of progress and prosperity. He was also soon rewarded with a beautiful wife, and a baby on the way within a few years. The events of his life were glorious. The Jedi seemed to be smiling upon him.

  
Within those years, Yoda’s age crept toward an end. He knew this as much as his first Padawan. The first of his pupils were now aging as well, their annuals acquiring stories of their progress and success. As their years proceeded, the Padawan under them began to train their own. Their rank as Master was not idlily recognized. Each shared a passion to keep the Jedi alive, even though their numbers were placed far from each other. Within each town, a Master would train a select group of Padawan in the ways of the Divines.  
Months passed, Yoda’s health dwindled and so did Qui Gon’s. Qui Gon took one last Padawan before he noticed his health declining rapidly. Teaching the Padawan in healing, medicine, alchemy, and other Force uses, he felt his passing of knowledge would solidify his legacy of the Jedi. The pupil was smart, catching on to the different lessons the ailing Qui Gon presented him. Yoda oversaw the final teachings of the new pupil as he saw his own student begin to fade. In a matter of days, the new scholar acquired as much knowledge as Qui Gon could teach.

  
His student was named Snoke.

  
He came from nothing, but he was not nothing. Yoda felt this. Among the Force, the users could sense certain things among the other users. On rare occasions or with more skilled users, they could read and communicate telepathically. Yoda’s years allowed him to foresee Snoke’s future, or some of it. Something struck him, but his thoughts were interrupted as Qui Gon drew his last breath a few days after Snoke had acquired the final chapter of his knowledge.

  
More months passed, and Yoda’s health was beginning to fail him further. The ominous feeling, he sensed from Snoke only deepened as the he appointed him to Anakin. The First Master could not deny the young king a court Force user. However, he kept a cautious eye open as Snoke became the appointed Court Master of Alderaan, and thus, the Coruscant kingdom.

  
Many things took place within the next year. The Skywalker family was blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. Luke and Leia were born into a peaceful, bright life style where their parents loved them both. They grew up healthy and became the favorite among the entire crew of the castle built in their name. Leia showed great leadership and prowess, a natural born princess. As she grew, she became as beautiful as her mother. Her locks were the richest of brown and her skin was ivory.

  
Luke was blond as his father had been when he was young. The boy was strong, reckless, but loyal. He held promise to become a Padawan. He held powers within him strong enough to become greater than his father. However, Anakin needed to discuss such things with Yoda. The Grand Master, the oldest of the Jedi Masters, would know what was best for the Skywalker bloodline.

  
When Luke and Leia had reached the age children would typically begin training, Anakin confided in the great Yoda. He asked of his children’s fates. Yoda meditated on the subject, delivering the answer Anakin expected.

  
“Young Luke the land does not need as king,” Yoda stated. “Like me, he will be. Princess Leia, the kingdom will seek leadership from.”

  
This confused, and solidified the king’s thoughts. His feelings, the ones attached to the Force he had not molded for training as a Master, screamed at him to understand the situation. Anakin needed to know his son was not the heir. There was another farther down his bloodline. Would he see his lineage pass in his lifetime? This he, and Yoda, did not know. All the Great Yoda knew was his son was not the next king. Leia was, in a way.

  
Luke began training under the ailing Yoda. Yoda knew within him that he would not train another Padawan. Luke would be his last. As Qui Gon had done with Snoke, Yoda would train Luke with every ounce of his being. With ever last part of him, he would put it toward making sure Luke Skywalker teachings would rival what Yoda already knew.  
Snoke still held the interest of Yoda. The Master performed well at his job. At the king’s side, he would be vigilant, smart, and perform his tasks on time as well as provide very informative information to patrons who needed him. However, behind those striking blue eyes was a malic Yoda could not place. Of course, the Master informed Anakin on the feeling. The king noted it, but did not act toward anything. Yoda stated to be cautious, to remain so due to the Force pulling his intuition into realizing Snoke was not who he claimed to be.

  
Soon, Luke and Leia were adults. Yoda no longer held the energy to proceed forward. A sickness claiming to be old age began wearing upon the haggard bones of the first Master. He felt the Divines call to him, his time running short. However, they would not take him before he was sure Luke knew of what the Force was trying to warn him of.

  
“Trust I do not have in Snoke,” Yoda stated one day during medicine training. “Malicious ways his eyes seem to hold. Cautious, you need to proceed, Luke.”

  
Yoda’s time ended sooner than what was perceived. His funeral was clouded with sorrow, but Luke remembered something his Master had told him after his warning of Snoke. A prophecy had presented itself to Yoda. One, beyond his time, that would be required to save the kingdom. Of course, the first Master did not understand why the Divines would plant something that was not to happen for years to come.

  
Following the funeral, they buried Yoda alongside Qui Gon. The mausoleum for the great Masters held only the two. Luke visited their graves very often, wishing he could have met the man who brought his father to the kingdom. He longed to gather more information from his own Master. However, he had been given the best teachings possible before the man had passed. The divines had called him home but he had seen to it Luke was not left without the knowledge he was able to give him.

  
The son of the Endor chief, Han Solo, approached the royal family asking for Leia’s hand in marriage. To continue the Skywalker lineage, an heir had to be born. Marrying a princess could produce an heir but the royal family also deemed the two a perfect match. They granted their blessing to the Han and Leia, who had fallen deeply in love with each other. The wedding was beautiful, the entire land invited.

  
Disappointment was absent in Anakin as it concerned his son. Luke was not expected to ascend the throne as king, it was not in his destiny. As Yoda had foretold, Leia held the key to the kingdom’s future. So, there were no negative feelings as Anakin’s son arrived at Han and Leia’s wedding. As a matter of fact, to the king’s surprise, his son and son-in-law seemed to be friends. The trio were closer than what was predicted, which calmed a slightly nervous queen as well.

  
Anakin felt a sudden tug upon him. Through his core, a tight grip began to constrict. It was not threatening. It held another meaning all together. He was instantly reminded of Yoda, how he had instructed his son but his eyes held another emotion greater than he could imagine. Through the connection Yoda held with Anakin as well as his son, Anakin had sensed the old Master’s time was near. The same feeling, the same emotion could be read across the king’s face.

  
His time was near.

  
The king felt confident passing on his title to his daughter’s husband. When the capitals of each province had been constructed, Anakin had met personally with the chief of each. Endor’s chief was a very loyal man. He was strong, daring, but he cared about his people. Han showed the same prowess and care with his wife. This was enough of a sign for the king to know exactly who he could pass the land to. Han was loyal, vigilant, and passionate when it concerned his people as well as the kingdom’s. Anakin explained this to Han Solo, Leia, and Luke. Pulling Luke to the side, Anakin explained the situation he had felt earlier.

  
The Force was calling him home. He would pass away soon.

  
Luke nearly fell to the floor of the palace in shock. The Divines had called his closest friends to the heavens already and now it called to his father. His mother did not know the news, Anakin choosing to pass that along when time was right. The king had aged with time, the queen was still beautiful but grey streaked her dark hair. Wrinkles spread from her soft eyes, laugh lines around her mouth. The king was no longer his handsome self, his hair salt and pepper with a like beard upon his face.

  
As preparations for the coronation of the new king commenced, Anakin continued to feel the tug upon his heart. He would pass away a week later after Han was crowned king of Coruscant. Luke, Leia, and Han were to lead the people of the land and continue the legacy their father, and the Jedi Masters before them, had created so long ago.  
With the crowing of a new king, there was no need for Snoke. His actions had not taken an odd turn as Yoda had felt toward him. Snoke had aged as well, his frame bent forward. He had gather enough information to be strong with the Force. His healing powers were beyond his Master’s, the best practices being taught to other Padawans. Knowing a new king was to take the throne, Snoke understood his need to step down. He did so willingly, without discourse or argument. A new Master was to take his place, a Master within his thirty annuals, slightly older than Luke.

  
His name was Obi Wan Kenobi.

  
Luke never knew how right Yoda had been to utter the prophecy before his death. He had no idea how the kingdom would change in the near future, and how much the Masters would suffer. He would never know until it was too late.

  
                                                                                                                                           ****  
Years after the passing of the king and the dispatching of Snoke, the land had begun to take on its shape as a sophisticated, working machine. The ebb and flow of civilization was calm and orderly. Life among the people was tranquil. War was unheard of among the people, the need for such a thing absent. King Han Solo was just, dealing with wrong doers and setting an example to those when misdeeds crossed their minds. There were bandits, of course, but Coruscant was still a beautiful and safe land full of colorful cultures and the ever-present energy of the Force.

  
Obi Wan Kenobi had been appointed to King Han for small amount of time until he was married and blessed with his own children. However, in that snippet of time, Obi Wan had gotten close with the royal family. Obi Wan posed as an uncle figure to the young Master, acquiring the name of Old Ben. Obi Wan had been trained by an original Padawan, one of the few remaining who had been taught directly by the First Master, Yoda. Mace Windu was known for his boisterous voice, and reckless mouth. He took over as soon as Obi Wan left to tend to his own family.

  
Leia and Han had been blessed with a beautiful baby boy. His eyes were deep brown and hair raven fuzz atop his small head. Han and Leia did not know what to name him, Luke’s idea coming as more of a suggestion. Still, the name Ben stuck as a reminder of the close friend they had for a short time. Obi Won, or “Old Ben’s” memory hung among the castle tapestries and shafted down through the windows along with the sun. It mirrored the memory of their very close Master, Yoda. The Masters were like family to the Skywalker line. The Solo family was no different. The Force lived among them all, strong through Leia’s blood. Ben Solo would be stronger still.

  
The young prince’s future looked so bright. He held the power the Force within him and his choices in life were limitless. Of course, there needed to be a king. Han Solo knew this. The Master lineage still held fast through time, so Ben Solo could possibly rule the land. Luke volunteered to be at the young prince’s side as his Master. Of course, King Han would accept the proposal since Luke was a close, family friend.

  
The young prince grew fast. His young face took on hints of his mother and father. Deep pools of brown reflected his mother’s. His jawline became strong, dusted with dark hair and freckles. His brow ridge was defined, his nose prominent and lips full. Beauty marks speckled his cheeks while white teeth flashed. His pale skin contrasted with his luscious black locks growing just above his rounded ears. He was tall, taller than his dad by a head, with a span of broad shoulders atop a chiseled form. At his age, he was build strong. He was transforming into a young man, but he was still just a child.

  
Han Solo knew this even when the king began to feel a sudden dark aura’s tendrils attach upon the walls of the white castle. A meeting to discuss land division among nobles tugged at the king for his attention, but he could not shake the weight of the darkness upon his shoulders. After a while, his focus shifted from his paranoia to the bickering of the capital owners on their expansion of the provinces.

  
Meanwhile, Ben Solo’s body and mind were changing with his age. By this time, he was eighteen annuals old. At twenty-one, he would be a man able to take control of Coruscant. To his father, he was still too young. Puberty began to set in, causing his entire being to shift. With the arrival of the nobles, their families came along. The meetings were a large event and Coruscant was, of course, the hub of anything dealing with politics. The prince found the entire thing boring, until he began to see girls as much more than an annoying human being.

  
One day, a man strolled into the Great Hall. His aura, something Ben was unfamiliar with, was golden. He held himself high, pristine and manicured to represent his class. Prince Solo felt something else he knew he should have recognized. A radiating robe of gold and silver draped over his bent form. Ben Solo did not care entirely about the man. His deep browns focused toward the girl who captured his attention as if she were a beacon among the drab and bore of the world surrounding them.

  
He didn’t know her. He hadn’t felt her before. However, the air seemed to still when their eyes locked. Hers were the sharpest of blue, her hair gold as it cupped her face. Her face was beautifully captivating and Ben knew, at that moment, his life would change forever. He fell so hard, so suddenly, even though he had no idea what he was falling into. Was it love? He had heard stories about his family and their love for one another. His parents bickered, but they still held each other in high regard. What was this sudden feeling rushing him as if he were underwater?

  
He tried to grasp the situation, but as soon as he saw her, she was gone. The man leading her entered a room where meetings took place and did not leave until much later. Ben stayed, wishing to see the girl’s beauty again. He wished to at least catch her name. If he received that much, his heart would cease thundering against his rib cage.  
What seemed ages later, the prince’s heart jolted when the man and the girl finally exited the room. Behind them was Ben’s father. King Han met the prince’s gaze, a look of recognition in his hazels. As the prince stood frozen for a moment, the king took that time to stride over with the man and the girl. King Han’s signature smirk began to lift upon on a corner of his mouth, his eyes soft with age. The door behind them opened and closed to the meeting room, the prince’s mother softly padding over toward the group.

  
“Son,” King Han nodded. “This is your grandfather’s old Master, Snoke. He has returned to visit us for a while to speak with Luke. This is his daughter, Phasma.”

  
Her name was Phasma. Ben repeated it, a smile forming upon his face as he gripped each of the new visitor’s hands in greetings. This was customary among his people, most labeling it as a hand shake. He took his time on hers, feeling the warmth of her fingers in his and liking the way her palm fit. Then, she released him, her blues averting to her fancy golden shoes. She wore a dress that left his young mind to wonder, but he didn’t dare let his face show his thoughts.

  
The visitors settled into the castle. Their visit would last for at least three weeks. The young prince took this allotted time to seek the girl out and get to know her. He could be found with Phasma, his interest in her apparent among the staff of the castle. His parents noticed this as well, their all-knowing smiles signifying they knew what was taking place with their son. Their pace was slow, neither one knowing how to proceed. At their age, love was a new experience.

  
Soon, the two could not be separated. Snoke took temporary residence in a guest house not too far from the castle, his meetings with Luke were conducted without anyone knowing. No one knew what was discussed and neither one disclosed the information to anyone. The friendly front of Snoke and Ben’s uncle Luke seemed believable enough, so he ignored the inkling feeling in the back of his mind to heed caution. It was as if someone, not him or any relation to him, was warning him there was something about Snoke that was not to be trusted.

  
By week two, Ben Solo had fallen hopelessly in love with Phasma. He did not know what love was entirely, but he knew what he felt for her was true. By her actions, he sensed she felt the same for him. If she exhibited any different signs, he did not catch them. He was too lost in her to notice. They would spend most of their days discussing literature, Ben’s issues with fancy words finally eradicated thanks to the buxom blond he found himself infatuated with.

  
A few days within the third week, Han Solo was gifted with a sword from Bespin. It was forged with dragon fire, the last of their kind a very close ally to the kingdom. The Chief of Bespin, Lando Calrissian, was a close friend of King Han. Presenting this sword was the final act of kindness from the dying dragon, Jabba. Even though the King had squabbles with the creature much earlier in his life, they had finally struck an agreement after Han had saved the great beast’s life.

  
“Its name is Millennium Falcon.” Lando stated, “Jabba wished to gift it to you for sparing his life many ages ago. Use it to protect your kingdom, Han.”

  
The king smirked at his old friend. "You know, people usually call me Your Highness. Be lucky we go way back."

The middle of the third week and the end came in a rush for the young prince. He began to feel the creeping depression of Phasma leaving shroud his heart in darkness. She would be gone for a while; the prince’s duties ever present within the castle walls. Until he was king, he was not allowed to venture past Alderaan. His mother, and grandmother, stated he needed to learn how to be a king even before he set foot outside.

  
For once in his life, he hated his birthright. He hated being tied to the legacy of his family, hated having to become something that kept him from what he wanted, and suddenly hated his father for placing the pressure upon his shoulders. However, he would soon realize how much his family would mean. As the saying goes, people never truly appreciate what they had until it is gone.

  
Snoke was not present the night before they were scheduled to depart. Phasma approached Ben, her eyes unreadable. She wore a long dress of beige, reminding him of the sand he had seen samples of from Jakku. In a blink, he suddenly saw a pair of hazels flutter through his mind. A rush of something he could not recognize flowed through him, much different than the rush he felt with the blond standing so near. After a moment, they were gone. His head did not wrap around the feeling as Phasma asked him a question.

  
“Would it be acceptable for me to visit you tonight?” She asked, her voice quiet. “I wish to see you before we leave in the morning.”

  
Ben did not picture anything being a problem. “Of course.”

  
She brightened. “Thank you, Ben.”

  
She left before he could say anything, her sparkling aura leaving a fuzzy sensation upon his skin. It seemed to lighten the dreary walls of his castle like prison. He turned away after watching her leave, barreling into his father’s armored chest. Staring at the gleaming Alderaan crest before his eyes, he glanced up into his father’s hazels. For a moment, he wondered if those were the hazels he had seen briefly. However, the sensation behind them was much lighter. It was almost feminine.

  
“Son,” The king’s voice read confusion. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Nothing, father.” The boy stated. “I was just leaving.”

  
“Does it concern the girl?” He asked as the prince turned to the case of stairs leading upward to his chamber.

  
“What makes you think that?” Ben’s voice laced itself with annoyance. His heart already panged with pain at the eventual loss of the only girl he ever loved. He did not know when he would see her again.

  
“You have been around her quite a lot lately,” King Solo stated. “Do not forget your duties, son.”

  
Ben narrowed his deep brown. “My duties, father?”

  
The king noticed the young prince’s tone. “Do not be cross with me, or I will see to it you are locked in your room and not allowed to step food outside ever.”

  
The prince turned on his father, rage filled eyes meeting calm hazels. “I am trapped in here anyway. It will not matter if I am locked up in my room. I cannot go anywhere.”

  
“You are not kept in here against your will.” Han’s voice. “You are the future king. Your duties lie within these walls until you are ready.”

  
The prince’s anger rose in his throat. A knot formed in his chest, he swallowed. “Maybe, father, I do not wish to be king. I just wish to live as I want. Under my own rules, not yours!”

  
Ben turned and dashed from the Great Hall. He did not speak to his father for the rest of the day. The triple suns sank below the horizon, and Ben waited in his room until it was time. As soon as he felt it was right, he snuck back down to an empty Great Hall. The first rotation of guards had been dismissed, leaving for a small break before the second rotation would take over. The next shift would not start for a few hours. Ben had time to spare.

  
As he crept toward the giant front doors, Ben did not notice his father had stayed behind everyone else to mull over meeting agendas for the next day. King Han heard footsteps upon the tiled floor of the main entrance, exiting the room to find the source. To his surprise, the king found his son approaching the great silver doors of the castle. A steady tapping echoed lightly against the towering walls. Curiosity, and a bit of anger, caused the king to stop and watch before stepping forward toward his son.

  
Ben gripped the carved silver handle of the door and pulled. His face lit up as Phasma stepped in, but his eyes fell along with his smile. He backed away from the door, arms limp at his side. The king rushed forward toward his son, a sudden bad feeling flooding his heart with desperation. As he neared, he saw Snoke along with the girl. Him and a handful of the kingdom guards shadowed the doorway. Phasma stood directly in front of them, her blue eyes bleeding with an emotion mirroring her true intentions. Han could read them, but he was unsure his son could. The girl meant trouble, and trouble seemed to be darkening the doorstep of the King’s castle. Han stiffened and addressed his guards.

  
“Thank you for escorting Master Snoke,” He told them. “You may go now.”

  
They did not budge. Han raised an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about this.

  
“What is your business so late at night, Master Snoke?” The King addressed the man before him.

  
Snoke blinked, the corners of his wrinkled mouth lifting upwards in a smile. “I am very glad you asked. I wish to discuss thing with you about a changing of authority.”

  
Ben’s gazed changed between his father’s and Snoke’s. A malicious grin covered the entirety of Snoke’s wrinkled face. He had aged since he had been retired, orange rimming his blue eyes. They were evil, they were tainted. Something dark emanated from his like tentacles of a great ocean creature. They wished to latch upon the light and swallow it whole. The king and his son both felt this. Han pushed his son to the side, Phasma standing to another. Her face read guilt, but she also knew something. The king gripped the hilt of the Millennium Falcon and squared his shoulders.

  
“What is it you want, Master Snoke?” The king demanded. The smile never left the old Master’s face. The once full cheeks had since sunken in, causing a malnourished appearance.“If you wish to hold a meeting, we can do so on the morrow when the time is more appropriate.”

  
“I am just here to do what I need to.” Snoke vaguely stated with a scoff. “Just cooperate and there will not be trouble.”

  
“Phasma?” Ben’s voice broke at the edge of tears. His heart shriveled against the sudden feeling of betrayal.

  
Her eyes swiveled to him. “I’m sorry, Ben.”

  
“What is the meaning of this?” King Han stepped forward, his heart hammering. Terror split through him, but he could not show it upon his face. Ben was there. He needed to be strong. “Please leave, or I will have my guards escort you.”

  
Snoke laughed. It was evil, inhuman. “I am afraid, your majesty, your guards wish to do no such thing.”

  
As if on cue, the two standing behind Snoke lifted their spears, points quickly lowering toward the King. Han could not believe what he was seeing. He knew each guard staffed in his castle. They had families, they were men of honor. What in the Force would cause them to turn on their King?

  
Something shifted at his side. The hilt of his sword no longer filled his hand, air taking residence in his palm. The king’s heart suddenly lurched as cold steel pushed its way through his skin. He felt everything move, relocate, and the white-hot result of pain flash through him. Something hot flowed down to soak the white shirt. The armor he thought would protect him buckled under the power of his blade. It did not stand a chance against the dragon fire forged blade.

  
Ben cried out. Snoke had grabbed his father’s sword, using some sort of power to call the blade to him. He shoved the sword through his father, the slicing of metal through armor and skin forever ingraining itself on Ben’s brain. The image of the shining silver blade impaling his father’s chest would burn itself at the back of his eyes and remain there.

  
The image that would cause Ben’s heart to rip, forever shattering any emotions the boy would have in the future, was the way Phasma’s tiny hand pushed the king away from the blade so her own father could wipe the king’s blood from the blade. Ben was paralyzed, unable to move to aid his dying father. The king’s eyes, full of agony and desperation, blinked one last time before eternally closing to his son’s terror-stricken face. Phasma stood back, disgust written on her face as she stared at the blood covering her fingertips.

  
“This is gross,” She hissed, trying to wipe it from her hand. “Father, I have his blood all over my hands.”

  
Snoke stepped toward the trembling prince. The boy was struck dumb, horrified at the sudden turn of events. He had no time to think for himself or flee. This worked in Snoke’s favor as he held the blade tip toward the prince.

  
“You will do, boy.” The elder stated. “You will do just fine.”

  
Phasma walked up to her father’s side. “What will work?”

  
“My dear,” Snoke smiled. “He will work as our weapon. To take over the kingdom, of course.”

  
Phasma’s blue eyes read confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

  
“It is time for the past to die.” He stated. “If we kill the line, rid Coruscant of the Skywalkers and Solos, we can rule here. We can have all the kingdom’s treasury, and enslave those who fight against us. Starting with the prince.”

  
“What are you going to do with him, Father?”

  
The Master’s smile widened. “We are going to curse him. For all eternity.”

  
Before Ben’s eyes, his father’s blade began to glow blue. It ignited like a flame, blue tongues of fire flickered against the currents of air. A halo of light surrounded everything, causing shadows to dance upon the white walls of the castle. Ben’s felt a sudden warmth flood through his veins as if the fire of the blade tickled and licked against his skin. Then, the fire transformed color. What one was a sharp blue glow now an angry red. It matched the blood coursing through the Prince’s veins.

  
Pain seared through him suddenly. He cried out, his vision blurred. To his surprise, the sound of his voice was distorted. It was much deeper, inhuman. The pain continued to course through, ripping apart his rib cage and separating the vertebra in his spine. His core, his very soul, began to slip from him. Inside, his heart raced as it grew and contorted. Everything in him, he felt, was changing. He could feel it. He sensed the sudden grasp on his spirit tighten it hold to the point of even more agony.

  
Then, amidst the white-hot pain, he saw the pair of hazel eyes that had plagued him a while ago. Their sensation, the feminine feel behind the deep pools, caused his being to finally break as memories began to flood his mind. Ben saw his father lift a young version of him into the air, hear the laughter of his toddler self echo through his writhing heart. He saw his grandfather smiling proudly alongside his grandmother, feel the warmth of his mother’s kiss atop the sensitive skin of his forehead.

  
His mother. She was in danger. She had no idea what had taken place. Or did she?

  
The desperation he felt suddenly lurch forward caused the entirety of the event to falter. He fell to the ground; his body numb of pain. He glanced upward, blinking back tears and trying to regain clarity of the situation. He had to find his mother. That was all that mattered. He had to warn her. Snoke’s voice caused the prince to recoil.

  
“Your mother is dead, young Ben.” The hissing words stung the oozing wound already agape in the prince’s being. “It’s just us now. No one can save you.”

  
Was she dead? Had Snoke already slaughtered his family in cold blood as their prince writhed in pain upon the tiled floor?

  
Ben had never felt so alone. He had never felt the sudden pain his heart felt. It was far worse than any form of physical torture a being could endure. It surpassed anything Snoke could do to him. The damage was already done. The queen and her entire line was dead. Ben was alive, but he was no hero. He had cowered when he could have stood strong to save them.

  
He had never felt so alone.

  
The prince reached toward Phasma, the only person he could never imagine having betrayed him. He had loved her, had yearned to make her his for eternity. Oh, how he wished their lives to be as one. Her blue eyes laughed at him, chastised him as lay there defenseless. He wanted to scream at her, ask her why she would even lure his fragile heart into thinking she loved him. She did not, had not, ever loved him. He saw it written upon her beautiful face. He had been a fool.

  
Instead of a yell, something deep and inhuman escaped his throat. This spooked him. He attempted to scramble up and stand, but another sight caused his body to rack with fear. Where his hands should have been gripping the floor, a scaled arm with talons spread wide to push his body up. The black scales gleamed in the bright flames dancing from the sconces on the walls. He tried to scream again, the inhuman roar escaping once more. He lifted himself, the people at his feet shrinking.

  
What was happening?

  
Snoke pointed the tip of the red Millennium Falcon toward Ben, who’s body felt awkward. Fire burned within his breast which did not go away the more he willed it. What felt like new appendages seemed to flex and spout from his back. The sensation of hunger, dangerous hunger, shook his core. Then, Snoke nodded.

  
“You will, from now on, serve as my slave.” The Master exclaimed. “This sword holds you soul. If you disobey, you die. DO you understand?”

  
“What have you done?”

  
Screams echoed all around Ben, his ears ringing. Temples pounded, he wished to unleash the fire within his breast. Snoke gripped the hilt of the sword tighter, the action causing the same to happen within Ben’s chest. Panic followed, the boy’s head whipping around to figure out the situation at hand. Then, his eyes fell on Phasma. He wanted to know why she had betrayed him. He needed to know. He did not understand her reasoning, burning the feeling of the tearing of his heart into his mind. Hatred also erupted as a flame there as well. A hatred for love, a hatred for allowing himself to get too close. He would never get too close to receive the burn of intimacy again. He regarded her eyes written with disgust as if he were some hideous beast. Glancing upon the shining tiles of the castle floor, a vision before Ben’s eyes deduced just that. He was a beast.

  
Ben’s vision blurred, the grip upon his heart tightening. The organ within him that was supposed to hold love, honor, friendship, and other emotions humans experienced, began to writhe darkly. Anything other than malic, hatred, and sadness was immediately extinguished. The very part of him that made him Ben began to die as it was replaced by a darker, shadowed being. Seething anger and rage fueled the fire within even further, flames rising high as they were stoked by his new master.

  
Snoke smiled, witnessing the change before him. His plan was working. The sword had captured the prince’s soul as he had foreseen. Everything was going perfectly.

  
“Darkness is your friend,” Snoke stated, “Light is your enemy. From this day forward, Ben Solo will be no more. Rise up, my pet. For you are the son of the blackness and the evil, a Knight of the Darkside. Spread your wings, Kylo Ren, and do what you were meant to do. Destroy, destruct, and annihilate the light.”

  
As if in a trance, the prince’s vision blurred and he was no more. Darkness obscured everything and the Skywalker line ended. However, he could not deny the vision he glimpsed before it went away. The vision of hazel eyes blinking up at him through dark hair. A beautiful voice full of life and gusto. A spirit that could not be doused by his darkness no matter how daunting it may be. Words began to form in his head, a poem with depth. The meaning was unknown to him but he listened.

_Soon be the rise of scale and fang,_  
_Soon golden eyes for the prince shall mean,_  
_a key to read a forgotten tome,_  
_An answer to fight together as one._  
_Chained soon will all Master’s be,_  
_Release their bonds to set them free,_  
_Unless be in darkness the land will remain_  
_Seek the Chosen One. Bring peace once again._

****

Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker had been on a pilgrimage to the other provinces. His goal was to gather information and the needs of each Master in the towns. As he returned, a sudden feeling of sadness washed over him. He rushed as fast as his horse could take him, the beating of its hooves upon the ground matching his thundering heart. Fear struck him hard, a terrible feeling of dread raising its nasty head.

  
Something terrible had happened.

  
His feelings were suddenly disrupted. Agony flooded his being as he rushed quickly to the castle. From its exterior, nothing seemed off except for the fact there were no guards stationed at the gates. Soon, he reached the marble steps in front of the castle. However, he found guards at the entrance with spears blocking his progression any further.

  
“I am the Court Master,” Luke exclaimed. “I am allowed entrance.”

  
The guards shook their heads, one speaking. “By the order of the King Snoke, you shall not pass further. We are to execute you on sight.”

  
King Snoke?

  
Luke felt the negative energy flow from the guards. They meant him harm, his life suddenly threatened. He was not welcome at the palace, a new order taking hold of the white walls. Fear as deep as an ocean trench struck him. The royal family, his sister, and his nephew were still in there. Against hope, he wished them to be alive. However, something inside his heart sensed otherwise. The Force was tainted on the castle grounds, the blackness of evil writhed like snakes at his feet. The guards could not feel it, could not sense it as Luke could. He feared the worst of his family.

  
His sister and Han were no more. Still, a glimmer of light blinked through the mass of shadows. Was it Ben?

  
As soon as the thought left his mind, a mighty roar shook the earth beneath his sandal clad feet. A dark form shrouded the white marble of the castle entrance, gliding over the heads of onlookers nearby. The rush from its massive wings sent a torrent of air, disheveling the Master. It was enormous in size, its great wings swirling dust and snow into the air. It began striking fear into everyone in the capitol as they scrambled over one another to flee. Luke had never seen such a beast or at least he had not seen one in ages. It pushed its powerful wings beat loudly, the whooshing of the wing ringing Luke’s ears along with the screams of the townsfolk.

  
Then, with an enormous breath, flames spewed from its gaping maw and rolled among the streets. Luke’s heart sank even further, the horror before him much worse than he could imagine. People burned, houses were set aflame, and everything began to crumble before his eyes. No one could do anything. His feet would not move. He was paralyzed in horror, fear crushing him.

  
Then, in his mind, he heard it. The prophecy Yoda had spoken of.

_Soon be the rise of scale and fang,_  
_Soon golden eyes for the prince shall mean,_  
_a key to read a forgotten tome,_  
_An answer to fight together as one._  
_Chained soon will all Master’s be,_  
_Release their bonds to set them free,_  
_Unless be in darkness the land will remain_  
_Seek the Chosen One, bring peace once again._

He had to flee. He had to flee far away. Something told him to. Something needed him to. The village burned before his eyes, but he could not help. He was powerless against the sudden calamity. As the smoke twirled into the air, billowing against the once peaceful azure of the sky, Luke Skywalker decided. His sister was gone, his best friend was dead, but his nephew was somewhere in the castle. The land of Coruscant needed a king. The true king. He felt his energy. The only thing that would save him was the prophecy the First Master had uttered to Luke long ago.

  
He had to find the Chosen One. The Chosen One was the only person who could read the old text speaking of the era of Dark. It spoke of the secrets, a curse, and a beast needing to be slain. However, it had been lost long ago. He did not know the resting place of the old tomes anymore, most having been inside the castle. The originals were elsewhere, the great library of the kingdom holding only copies. Luke did not have to think hard to put the pieces together, knowing full well he was incapable of such feats. The Chosen One held powers strong enough to defeat Snoke and his beast. They would build an army of resistance fighters against the army of darkness and the king would be saved, the curse broken from his soul. The tomes would aid them in this quest. That was all Yoda had told him.

  
Snoke had labeled Luke a felon in a matter of moments. Orders to have the Master captured had been issued among the guards, the two before him believing they had an easier job than what Luke would give them. In the blink of an eye, the Master had used his powers remove himself from the steps of the castle to the boarder of Alderaan. There was no telling what Snoke had labeled Luke as. He did not want to find out in the castle dungeons. Therefore, the most logical choice was to gain a head start over them. Of course, he had to find somewhere to lay low.

  
Possibly, Luke thought, there were answers far beyond the land of Coruscant. The islands of Ahch-To flitted through his brain. Fleeing there would seclude him from Coruscant. He would be able to study the prophecy and decide his next move. There were things he did not understand. Panic would induce before he reached his destination. Once he would be able to meditate, he would he be able to gather his thoughts. His thoughts were scrambled as the entirety of the kingdom guard began searching for him.  
He had connections in all provinces. As far as Luke knew, Ahch-To had been rumored to be the last location of a very close connection. As a matter of fact, the person he held in mind was a close friend. Maybe, just maybe, the Master could obtain the aid of this close friend. Together, they could crack the prophecy Yoda had given Luke and possibly save his nephew.

  
Rage erupted through Luke, the feeling of the unknown crushing his heart with fear. Ben was in trouble. Snoke was the new king. On top of it all, there was someone out there who could save them all. Finding them, however, would be the most difficult job Luke had ever experienced. He had never faced such a test. By the training of his predecessors, he was hoping against hope to not fail. As Yoda had stated years before, failure was the best teacher. The fear he held would always be there, the depression soon to follow. He had nothing left but the family friend on the horizon.

  
Maybe, Luke pondered, failure would not be an option. Revenge would come. The fate of the entire world he knew rested upon the shoulders of an unknown Force user. He prayed to the Jedi they were not wrong in choosing this person.

  
He prayed they would not let him down.


	2. Approach of a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lessons are learned by those who get attacked by short people. The calm before the storm. Rey feels something coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! I'm so sorry it took so long. College gets in the way of fanfics. Chapter 3 will get worked on shortly! Thank you all for reading so far!

_Chapter 2: The Lesson before the Storm_

_"There are some things you learn best in calm, and some in storm."_

_\- Willa Cather_

_Five Years Later_

 

                She couldn’t believe it. How could someone be so dense?

                Rey Kenobi bunched her nose at the page in her book. She lifted the edge of the paper between her forefinger and thumb and turned it to the next page after finishing the previous one. Her mind was so focused on the matter taking place in the pages before her, that it reeled. Plus, she wanted to utter swears until the darkness of night approached on how slow and naïve the girl in her story was. The character had no idea the man she would eventually be with romantically was simply in disguise. There was a reason behind such a feat, but Rey couldn’t accept the fact the main protagonist was too dim to know the man was her soulmate. As a matter of fact, their chemistry was far from boring. Sparks flew between them no matter how hard they tried to deny it.

                Rey snorted. Accompanying her snort came one of inhuman nature. Her hazels blinked from the carefully printed pages of her book to meet the soft brown eyes of her honorable, but sometimes aggravating, steed. Chewbacca snorted, pawing the sandy ground beneath his hooves. Wondering why the gelding’s nerves were on edge, Rey shielded her eyes from the triple suns.

                The island breeze was crisp while it ruffled the girl’s deep brown hair against her cheeks and the fabric of her purple tunic. Her beige arm wraps were the only thing keeping the slight chill of the ocean from seeping through her skin, the upper portions of her arms prickled with goosebumps. The villagers scuttled about before her perch on the sea wall while they tried to get to their destinations before the midday crowd.

                Chewbacca nuzzled her forearm, his velvet nose warm through her wraps. She felt his hot breath but was instantly reminded of something she needed to do. The thing she needed to recall was there, important, and just at the tip of her memory. However, she could not grab a hold it as it dangled playfully before her. This irritated her greatly, her horse retreating from her annoyance.

                Then, in the distance, the bell tower rang for midday. She gazed up toward the suns again, noticing the light directly above her and everyone else. She shaded her eyes from the harmful light, doing best as not to blind herself. The workings in her mind began to flutter to life. These were the type of workings she didn’t use much, since she was very forgetful. Her grandfather would vouch for that type of statement constantly.

                Suddenly, she remembered. With a gasp, and Chewbacca neighing loudly, she slammed her book shut and leapt from the sea wall. Ocean spray flecked her cheeks, water lapping against the white sands. She stepped through it to place her foot in the stirrup of her saddle. She swung a leg over, grabbed her seat, and gripped the leather reins in her fingers. Chewbacca lifted his head and the pair rushed into town quickly with the flinging of sand. She had to get to the market before it closed and even more so since she needed to beat the opening time at the tavern.

                Her grandfather, Obi Wan Kenobi, was the owner of the only tavern and place to stay in the village central of Ahch-To. Opening time of the tavern portion of the inn began at the exact time the suns slipped behind the horizon beyond the island. However, moments before, he and Rey would begin preparations for the patrons who came to dine. Their other cook, Maz Kanata, would pitch in but her duties were to clean the dining area before customers began filing in. Rey’s job, after the initial prepping of food, was to serve the customers at the tables and nightly entertainment.

                Hurriedly, Rey pushed Chewie further toward the town. Villagers halted and gazed up in awe at the great brown gelding as he towered above them. His hooves thundered loudly against the cobbled streets, echoing off the walls of the stone huts on either side of them. Rey felt the weight of the villager’s gaze upon her shoulders, unease following. Chewie reveled in it, tossing his lustrous ebony mane in Rey’s face. Much to her annoyance, the horse loved attention.

                “Really?” She asked the strutting gelding. His snort signified he could care less about her irritation.

                Rey glanced toward the leaning bell tower in the center of town, a gasp escaping her lips once again. She gave the gelding a swift kick, waking him from his flaunt, and the pair rushed forward toward the market. Rey leapt from her steed’s proud back and landed just before the entrance to the market. The scent of produce met her flared nostrils. She entered the bustling area and searched for the ingredients she should have gathered much earlier.

                Rey adored a good read. At times, it was her downfall. Mostly, she would be up until the pink fingers of dawn stretched upon the sky grossly absorbed in the lands beyond the walls of her bedroom. Of course, Obi Wan did not fancy the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She managed to catch a few winks before she needed to be up for chores. However, her obsession with books would not stop. In a way, it spurred her mind to wonder what lie beyond the waters lapping against the Ahch-To beach. She wanted to know what lay past the sea, further than the land she had grown to know.

                The island held a handful of locals with the occasional traders arriving to gather the fish the island was known for. Rey would find herself at the seawall near the port watching the giant boats sway with the swell of the waves. Their hulls were worn smooth by the waters, their age a mystery to her. She found her excitement amplify as her hazel eyes observed the oddly dressed men gather the boxes filled to the brim with the last fortnights catch.

                Where did the men come from? She would always wonder. Where did they take the fish?

                Those questions, however, were dashed as she panicked. Her sense of adventure was always doused rapidly whenever life called. The market bustled as usual, the suns clearly inching closer to the point of no return. The distance between horizon and orange orbs of light reduced greatly. She couldn’t gather her thoughts, the very idea of disappointing her grandfather causing her heart to drop. She was late. She was very late.

                “Okay, Rey,” She breathed to herself. She massaged her temples with her fingers. “Think of what Gramps needs.”

                A snort from Chewie ruffled her hair, enveloping her nostrils with the scent of grass. A gentle push in the small of her back by a velvet muzzle thrust her toward the vendor with onions, turnips, and carrots. She heard the jingle of money in the pouch at her belt and her train of thought returned. She placed a hand upon the great gelding’s nose to silently thank him. A blink of deep browns met appreciative hazels before Rey turned toward the vendor to make her purchases.

                A few moments and a few coins spent later, the pair were galloping toward the inn with impressive speed. The suns were inching closer to the horizon, Rey’s heart nearing its tolerance level of stress for the day. The thundering of Chewie’s hooves against the moist earth of the island mirrored the thundering in her chest. Rushing ocean wind brought tears to the girl’s eyes. She blinked, the salty moisture streaming down her reddened cheeks. She hoped she would make it in time to help Obi Wan and Maz.

                A grassy knoll lay before her and the inn. The dirt road splitting through the center snaked its way down the hill right in front of the tavern. She topped the hill, the sight of the area below gripping her heart. No matter how many times she wished to venture beyond the sea walls of Ahch-To, she did love home. The inn had been built in the hill it nestled against, a part of the land more than anything. Green rose behind the two-story building, the stone walls withered with age. Her grandfather had built it ages ago.

                There were stables across the dirt road for customers. Those who wished to stay the night only had to hand their steeds to the stable hand, and walk right in the simple wooden door that was the entrance. The stable hand would water and feed the horses for as many nights as was needed, the charge going upon the bill given to the customer at the end of their stay. Most customers ventured in from the mainland to seek solace beyond their walls. Rey wondered what made people want to travel to Ahch-To of all places. The air was so thick with humidity and salt, it would only take a simple slice from the dagger she held on her hip to show the adventurers how dense it truly was.

                However, sights such as the one before her, took her breath away. No matter how many times she found herself wondering what lay beyond on the mainland, no matter how she longed to see the deserts of Jakku she read in her books, or how many great stories the sailors told while collecting the catch, it didn’t matter. Home would always be home. It would always be worth coming back to.

                Although, she couldn’t help but wonder about eating something else besides fish or gull for dinner.

****

                “Rey!”

                A flustered Poe Dameron rushed forward from raking hay in the stable. His eyes were wide with worry, but it wasn’t a worry for her he held there. His glittering gold ring bounced from under his dark shirt, gleaming in the waning sunlight.

                “Oh, Force, you’re in so much trouble.” He exclaimed before gripping Chewie’s reins. “Maz is fuming.”

                “She’s just below five heads tall. That’s a lot of fuming.” Rey sighed, picturing the small woman stalking about with red ears and smoke spraying from them. “I figured she would be angry. I am late.”  

                 “You’re not just late,” He snorted, “You are _dead_! I have never seen her so angry!”

                Rey slipped down as elegantly as she could from Chewie. “I have. It’s nothing to get too worried over.”

                “All jokes aside,” Poe gave her a look that could beg to differ. “Do you have what Obi Wan asked you to get?”

                Rey smirked, patting the brown sack hanging from the saddle horn. She untied the tidy knot holding it in place with her slender fingers. “I have everything I needed.”

                “Let’s pray to the Jedi you didn’t forget anything.” Poe snorted, a look far from amusement written on his rugged face. “Sometimes I wonder where your head is.”

                Rey chuckled. “Far from this place, I assure you.”

                Poe was born on the island. He was a few annuals her senior, but at heart, he was reckless and immature. His mouth tended to overload him, gaining a few dislikes from some of the elders. He was amazing with the horses, however, which landed him the job in the first place. As a teen, he had been prone to mischief. He was often caught thieving for the thrill. His parents were desperate to find him work and keep him busy. Rey’s grandfather was needing a stable hand. There wasn’t much to guess after that. He acquired the job, and Rey gained a friend. Soon, though, Rey figured him out as being the brother she never had.   

Rey took a deep breath. She had to face the inevitable.  “I guess I will have to find out how mad she is.”

                “Your funeral.”  Poe snorted. “If you are still alive before the shift starts, I owe you a flounder steak.”

                Rey grinned, giving Chewie one last pat on his thick neck. The gelding blew a gust of warm breath on Poe’s face, whipping brown bangs from his forehead. “Take care of my horse, Poe.”

                “Always.” Dameron nodded. “Are you planning on coming to practice tonight? Rose and Paige asked. They want to practice shooting off horseback.”

                Rey stepped toward the front door of the inn, turning her torso to face her friend one last time before she went inside. At the mention of her favorite hobby, she smiled. “If I survive tonight, of course I will join you.”

                “If not?” he asked with a smirk.

                “Take care of my horse.” She stated.

                Dameron nodded, gazing at the giant steed as the horse shoved him toward the stable with his muzzle, ready to eat. “Let’s hope for the first.”

****

                The smell of wood greeted Rey’s nostrils as soon as she stepped inside. The door softly whooshed shut behind her, tapping her on the rear. She scoped the area, noticing no tiny people raging a storm around the tables.

                The wood of the inn was a rich, dark wood from the forests of Endor. Her grandfather laced fancy stories about how he received such a gift, befriending the chief and such. When she was younger, she had devoured his words as if starved. However, the older she had gotten, the less likely his stories were to be true. There were many stone tables scattered everywhere. Rey knew, soon, they would be filled with the locals needing a drink after a day’s works on their boats. She would be busy waiting tables, filling stone mugs of ale, and bringing plates back to her grandfather who washed them in the tap. Of course, she would have to sing on stage before her shift was up. Her voice was well known throughout Ahch-To. It was calm, serene, and peaceful. Her entertainment was the highlight of the night.

                At least, to everyone but herself.

                The stone bar stretched in front of her then curved toward a door leading to the back. Unmovable rock bar stools lined the front side of the bar where she could see them. On the other side, the one Maz would run, the shelves of wood were lined with stone wear for eating. Plates and spoons, odd trinkets adopted from the mainland, were within reach for those who needed it. The stone flagons were there as well, tipped up to dry after being washed. Barrels of ale, specially made from the mainland, were set snug against the stone wall for quick access. She usually didn’t deal with that area, Maz stretching up on her large, rock stool to gather the needed material.

                As soon as Rey stepped inside the door, a small form rushed for her. Her arms came up to shield herself from the form. It didn’t help, however. Her back was pressed against the wood of the door with haste, a little snarl escaping from her waist. Rey’s hazels blinked down at the small woman pressing on the girl’s stomach.

                “You’re late!” Max exclaimed. Her brown pools behind her spectacles were enlarged immensely compared to what they should have been. These grossly large, brown eyes were narrowed toward Rey in a way that made the girl nervous. “Do you know what time you were _supposed_ to be here?”

                Rey nodded. “Before the suns hit the horizon.”

                Maz stood back from Rey and lifted a curtain from one of the windows while standing on her tip toes. The suns were past the horizon line and had been for a few moments. She indicated the scene vividly with her tiny free hand. “It’s after that time, Rey.”

                Her voice was laced with disappointment. Rey could only shake her head.

                “Maz, I’m sorry,” Rey began.

                “Sorry is not going to fix the late opening time because you were late.” The tiny woman snapped. “You were probably stuck reading, weren’t you?”

                “Let the girl read,” a low voice echoed from behind the closed door to the kitchen. It swung outward and Rey’s grandfather strode forward. “At least the girl _can_ read.”

                Maz crossed her small arms over her chest. “That does not account for her being late and causing us to open past our normal time.”

                Obi Won stood taller than Maz. In fact, everyone did. The elder walked over to the girl and offered a hand to her, helping her to get back on her feet. “Then, we will just have to open a little later than normal. It is not like there is any competitors around this island.”

                Maz huffed. “If she does it again…”

                “You will do what? Take her down by her ankles?” Rey’s grandfather chuckled. “She is a bit bigger than you, I believe.”

                Maz snorted. “Why you inconsiderate…”

                Obi Won glanced at his granddaughter with a smirk. “What new name will she call me today, I wonder?”

                Rey’s eyes were saucers, switching between the calm face of her grandfather and the rage upon Maz’s small features. Her grandfather’s face was pleasant, soft with wrinkles spidering from the corners of his grey blues. His smile was apparent under the fluff of his white seafoam beard. Swirls of the same white hair plastered themselves to his forehead from being back near the oven all day. Most likely, he had been baking bread using the Sea Wheat they had grown in their own garden.

                “Well, you aren’t teaching her a thing about being a responsible adult.” Maz snorted again. Her eyes narrowed toward Rey.

                “Well,” Old Ben shrugged. “She could be like Armitage. He is not employed and living in his mother’s house. Very unattractive.”

                Rey snickered, the rage flickering in Maz’s eyes even more. “He isn’t attractive anyway, Granddad.”

                “Rey,” Her grandfather chuckled. “Don’t talk about one of our best patron’s son like that. It’s bad for business.”

                “But you…” She stammered, but his wrinkled hand was upon her back. It thrust her forward with her sack of goods toward the kitchen. A clear signal she should shut her mouth and get to work.

                “We don’t have all night, my dear.” He stated calmly, Maz’s browns slicing through the room at Rey. If looks could kill, she would be as dead as the door nails holing the frame together.

*****

                Obi Won kept the recipe simple that night to keep the customers, and Maz, happy. She was a good woman. However, if anything such as Rey’s actions were to place the schedule out of order, Maz’s tiny frame would not hold back the fury inside her little heart. She was small, but she was fierce. It was a saying Obi Won himself had concocted when Poe was late one morning.

                Rey busied herself writing out the menu on the grey slate outside the inn door. Their dinner that night was roasted gull, caught early that day, and a soup made with the fresh herbs and produce Rey had almost forgotten in town. She wrote down the dish along with the prices, the customer able to choose between the roast gull and the soup or just both dishes. Along with the main entre, the customer received a fresh slice of Sea Wheat bread complimentary of their patronage to the inn. This was something Maz and Obi Won had decided would be good for the traveler. If they couldn’t afford a meal, they were still allowed to eat some food there while warming up and gaining some strength. Fresh water gathered from the cisterns out behind the inn was given free of charge. The tavern was no stranger to those traveling from one side of the island to the other.

                Finally, the normal customers began to filter in. Rey remembered their faces but didn’t remember their names. They greeted her, hunger and thirst in their eyes. She nodded at them, straitening her shoulders and stretching her arms toward the darkening sky. A storm was coming, the familiar nip of the wind signifying it was going to be a big one. At that time of year, it was no surprise. It usually rained four days out of the seven-day week she knew about. This past week had been slightly dry on. Usually, this signified the possibility a large storm was incoming from way past where she could see. It built itself up toward the portion of the sea no one ventured to. A no-man’s land, per say.

                “Well, well,” a deep voice slithered across Rey’s skin.

                Instantly, she bristled. She knew that voice too well. It plagued her peaceful days and nights right before she was to go to work. Sometimes, it haunted her nightmares. The voice belonged to an Armitage Hux. Hux was a scaled demon walking on two legs. His blue eyes cast themselves in every young woman’s direction, lust filled and as slimy as he was silver-tongue. His pale, sickly looking skin gleamed bright in the waning suns light. It ruined her view of the paintings in the sky cast by their dwindling rays. She did everything she could not to yak at his shining boots.

                “Hux,” She spat. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

                Hux beamed bright teeth her way. “Oh, just checking up on my favorite girl.”

                She felt her skin raise, bile rising in the back of her throat. “Really now? I’m flattered.”

                “I mean,” He stated, taking a tiny, unmanly hand to brush his hair out of his face. “You should be. Your excitement is so apparent, my darling Rey.”

                She rolled her eyes, but flashed a fake smile his way. “I can hardly contain myself.”

                He nodded, his eyelashes but a whisper of hair. To her, his eyes appeared weird and small compared to how large and bulbous his head seemed to be. Of course, it could have been his charming personality she knew did not exist. There were many factors, but one stood out to her as clear. His arrogance was what made his comically large head as such.

                His smirk was irksome, yellow teeth almost like a predator gauging his prey. She didn’t cower, however. Rey stood her ground. She wouldn’t let someone such as his slimy rear to pin her down under his claws.

“What’s on the menu today, my dear?” He sauntered up to her, too close for her comfort. She felt his sickening heat, the bile boiling at the back of her throat once more. He smelled like foul fish.

                She stepped aside from the sign, indicating he should read what was written upon it before asking stupid questions. “It’s all right here.”

                His blank expression met her narrowed hazels. He blinked a few times, the lack of anything on his face signaling what she was afraid of. He couldn’t read it. With a sigh, she told him what was on board. He nodded, eyes watching her the entire time. She felt her neck heat. It was uncomfortable, making her heart beat wildly. It wasn’t a good sign. The awkward air between them while she explained the menu was a scene she wished the sand would swallow her up from. After she was done, she turned to his nasty smile.

                “Beautiful and smart,” He stated slyly. “Just what I like.”

                “Hugs,” A voice boomed from behind Rey’s unwanted guest. “Trying to snort someone’s flanks outside of your brothel? Shame on you.”

                Hux’s face flushed with anger as he turned to reveal Poe tapping the sand with his boot. Dameron’s burly arms were crossed over his chest, brows knitted over narrowed eyes. The air crackled. The skin on Rey’s arms began to lift along with the tension. She cleared her throat, forcing a smile to lift at the edges of her mouth.

                “I’m done here.” She exclaimed, lifting her hands up toward the darkened sky. “So, I will see you two inside?”

                 “I will take my seat then.” Hux glanced at her, a disgusting smile twitching on his thin lips. “It’s been a pleasure, Rey.”

                Rey nodded. It was all she could do to contain her glee at his leaving. She watched him go inside and swiveled thankful eyes toward her savior. Poe shook his head. Dark bangs sprayed across his forehead. With a sigh, his eyes softened while they gazed back at Rey.

                “It’s good to see you’re still alive.” He smiled big, white teeth flashing. “You owe me another flounder steak.”

                She returned his smile, hers much wider than his. “Put that on my tab, why don’t you? That makes how many times you’ve saved me from him?”

                “It’s more of a routine now.” He stated with a shrug. “So, way more times than you can imagine.”

                She turned her back to him, hand resting on the door. “We will discuss it at practice, okay?”

                “Promise?” He asked behind her, hopeful.

                “Of course,” She threw over her shoulder.

****

                The inn was soon brimming with life and laughter around seven o’clock in the evening. When the pink line from the suns disappeared completely signified night time was upon them, most of the patrons entered to sit down and have a drink. The roast gull was a hit, which was odd to Rey since the recipe was so simple. Usually, there were days the simple recipes were overlooked.

                So, when Armitage Hux ordered another round of ale and _another_ roast gull, she gave herself a mental note to compliment the chef. Her grandfather would appreciate that. In the interim, she had tables to wait. She found those to be much harder to dive between as more people began to file in. She shimmied and shook, some of the regulars guffawing at her playfully. She pursed her lips at them with a smile in her eyes, her face needing to remain professional while under the apron.

                Of course, Maz’s eyes never left the girl. Anger still sizzled from the small person, and Rey made sure to steer clear of any problems that would arise. The need to avoid a rage filled Maz was much preferred. It wouldn’t look good on business if the tiny human screamed at her through dinner. So, Rey made sure she avoided any situation she found she would topple a tray or spill an ale. She contemplated her plan, thought while stepping forward, and developed out her pathway. It was mostly a success for the remainder of the night, a particularly flirtatious Hux causing her to shift some of her trays contents uneasily.

                Finally, her time to shine had come. There was a small, stone platform at the very front of the inn. Its raised surface had seen her feet many times before, her song the entertainment for the remainder of the evening. She liked to think her voice was pleasant. Many patrons had told her, and Obi Won, how lovely her voice was. Some even mentioned she could have tamed dragons if they were still around. That was a highly unlikely, since dragons were only a myth.

                Rey snorted, making her way toward the front. She didn’t have any music, her voice the only thing needed. Her reasoning behind performing was simply to add more customers to their growing numbers. She didn’t particularly fancy singing in front of everyone, but it helped her grandfather which meant everything to her.

                The song she chose was old. It had been sung many times in the past, one of the only ancient songs she figured hadn’t changed much as it was passed down through the ages. It wasn’t light, but it wasn’t dark. In its lyrics, it spoke of times of the mythical Jedi. They walked among their creations, blessing all and keeping peace. It mirrored the stories Obi Won had told her as a child.

                Voices ceased as Rey began her song. Eyes widened in awe as the girl began to hum. She took another deep breath, using the words to wrap around the hearts of the patrons. Her voice was low as she spun the story. It thrummed her soul, vibrating against her ribcage. She took another breath, and her voice carried through further into the story. She threw the line to them, slowly reeling them into her tale.

                She sang about the Jedi. The divines of old as prehistoric as the land itself. She spiraled the notes of song through the onlookers, speaking of peaceful lands and tranquil waters lapping against the sands she knew so well from childhood. She hummed the tune depicting the Masters of old, how they healed and taught their Padawan’s to bring peace and purpose to the lands.

                Then, she sang of the king. The Skywalker king in the shining hall of Alderaan. He sat upon his marble throne and was just. His kindness swept the land, his firm hand crushing wrong doers. She lifted her arms to his fame, her voice rising with the beat of her own music. Her soul called out toward the Capital as if she wanted the king to hear her praise. Her heavenly voice swept the crowd as she slid her eyes shut to finish the song.

                Quiet hung through smoky air. She opened her eyes toward her audience. Tucking her chin, she bowed politely. Obi Won leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, his own smile tugging at the edge of his wrinkled lips. His eyes twinkled and Rey knew she had done well. It was all she needed to feel her heart skip with delight. Her face broke out into a deep grin, her hazels glimmering with their own cheerful light. Praises erupted from the crowd and her grin widened. She had done well.

For a split moment, something lanced through her. It wasn’t bright and cheerful like the scene before her. Darkness writhed and toiled, beaming fangs of shadow through her mind. She felt her eyes wince shut, her heart race against her ribcage. Behind her the dark of her lids, she felt the cheers fade away. A rumble took its place, a pair of deep brown eyes blinking back at her. Inside them, she read sadness and agony. They were the source of the evil, but then they were not. It needed saving, _they_ needed saving. Reaching for it, she felt the urge to comfort the pain and rid those eyes of its darkness.

They had done things. Wicked things. Where once there had been brightness, now only gloom remained. They were slaves to the shadow. It intertwined with the chocolate irises. Somehow, she needed to heal the wounds inflicted from the darkness. She needed to find something, do something she had never done before, and help whoever belonged to those eyes.

A thrum vibrated through her, contrast to anything she had ever sensed before. It laced itself within her veins, infected her with the sudden familiar feeling toward the brown orbs. She didn’t know how to adjust to the sensation. Her mind wanted to flee, turn tail and take refuge where it was safe. Her heart, however, told her different. It yearned to push forward, to reach out for the suffering being. The thrum pounded in her temples.

There was no sound. Only her, and it.

                _Who are you?_ It growled. _Why are you in my head?_

                She gasped, eyes flying open suddenly. Her heart lurched with fear, a startling thought entering her mind.

                Something was coming. Something malicious.

                The voice was coming with it.

****

The ship pitched and so did his stomach. Whirling, rain laced wind sliced through his thick cloak. The cold drops came so fast, pricking him with icy fingers. He was thankful to close the distance between the cold of the Main Land and warmer climate of the island. They were close, he could sense it. Thrumming to fight the cold seeping into his skin, he glanced toward the leader of their little conquest and silently hissed.

Phasma gripped the hilt of the sword. The sword he knew held something dear to him. Every time she held the sword toward him, his mind would blank. The occurrences thereafter were undocumented, a mystery. He never asked and no one would tell. The malicious woman had control over him, whether it be through the sword or by other means. He didn’t know. All he knew was he needed to continue doing what he was told. His master told him that much.

His self-preservation was enough to make him keen. He knew not what tasks he needed to perform once they landed on the island, but he knew from the previous incidences, villages in flames greeted him once he regained clarity. He couldn’t describe the occurrences except that they were gaps in time he couldn’t piece together. The sword would be held, and his vision would blur. A tightening grip would squeeze his heart, his lungs would compress, and he would lose sight of everything before him.

The ship pitched again, his large hand reaching out to brace himself upon the slick wood of the main mast. The crew repeated the same gesture. Wood splintered his palm, but he was used to pain. They were small, insignificant to what really mattered to him. His survival was ahead of pain, ahead of the agony within himself he felt every time the sword was brandished before him.

Dark waves lashed against the ship’s hull. The ocean sprayed his face with cold droplets, chin dripping with saline water. Licking his lips, he tasted the salt upon them as another gust of the windy storm plastered his hair to his forehead in wet whips. His water laden cloak billowed behind him.

Upon the wind, he felt a sensation warm him. Sliding his eyes shut slowly, he searched inside himself to find the source.  It was odd, but he felt he knew it somehow. Maybe in a dream? Perhaps, he thought, in his nightmares? No. This feeling didn’t belong in nightmares. Reaching further, he assessed the energy building before him. It was far ahead, just out of reach. It was warm, inviting. It was something he wished he could grasp and apply to himself given the cold and wet of his surroundings.

Then, hazel flashed behind his eyelids. His own eyes flew open, a sudden familiarity rushing over him as another spray of ocean water did the same. He knew the eyes. He knew their gaze. Somehow, it was a part of his past he couldn’t recall. It belonged to the darkness that lived there ever since he could remember. The hazels reminded him of something he wanted to know but feared to ask.

Something drew him to their destination more so than the actual mission. He wanted to know who belonged to those hazels, figure out if they were a part of his former days. Maybe, just maybe, he could figure out why his mind blanked as it did. He could figure out why flames and death followed his every move.

Kylo Ren set eyes ahead, deep chocolate browns lancing through the rain toward their intended path.

*****

Thundering of hooves matched the steady beating of her heart. The wind rushed through her hair while it freely whipped behind her. The sway of Chewie’s gate calmed her. Fixating her bow snuggly across her back, she focused on the reverberating of his hoofbeats upon the sandy beach. The others were ahead on their mounts, waiting for her to arrive.

Moonlight cast silver upon the lapping waves of the otherwise black ocean. They swelled, crested, and crashed upon the beach as Chewie slowed. He gracefully cleared the distance between Rey and her companions, sides heaving from their run. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought he didn’t like blasting through the sand. She rubbed his neck as they slowed to a stop.

                Poe turned his horse toward her with a tug of leather reins. “You ready, sunshine?”

                Rey grinned. “Of course. Aren’t I always?”

                Rose chuckled. “Just making sure you weren’t having to deal with your biggest fan, Hugs.”

                Rey growled as Paige, Rose’s more mature sister, elbowed her sibling sharply. Rose shrugged, her neck length raven hair tipped with silver from the moon. Paige nodded toward Rey, a mutual understanding of the source of the rumor. Two pair of female eyes cut daggers toward Poe, a sheepish grin plastering his handsome features.

                “What can I say?” He stated without confliction. “Makes for a good conversation. It gets Rey’s blood boiling.”

                It was agreed when Poe first arrived, that he found amusement in annoying Rey. Of course, it wasn’t always the case. When he was not rescuing her from Hux, or doing his duties, he was tolerable. Rey did find, however, his maturity level plummeted when he wasn’t mucking stalls or raking hay. One could say he was less tolerable than normal. Still, it didn’t deter the fact that it was Poe. She only had to clip at him harshly for his amusement to be cut short.

                Rey did just that. “I’m glad you find me to be entertaining, _Damoron_.”

                The sisters guffawed heartily in unison, Poe’s pride deflating his puffed chest. “Really? That hurts.”

                Rose snorted. “You’ll get over it, Poe. With the way you two throw jokes around, you always do.”

                Rose’s words held truth. The four of them joked between themselves, keeping the air light if not slightly buzzed with some sort of energy. They had for a while, ever since they began their evening practice. They kept it light, as not to deter focus from their true intentions. Rey made it a goal to do much better than she had the previous session. She wanted to be adept, fearless. She wanted her skill to surpass her best score. More than anything, however, she wanted to beat Poe. His skill was unsurpassed, followed closely by herself.

                “Okay,” Paige exclaimed. “Let’s do this. We don’t have much time.”

                They turned their horses toward their intended location on the other side of the island. It was far from the village so no one found them. Using weapons was frowned upon amongst the villagers. It was a peaceful, violence free area. The need for weapons was few and far between. Most of the old weapons from days past were locked away, rusted by years of dormancy.

                So, if they were found out, much drama would occur. Of course, her grandfather would not mind it. He knew about their practice at night. He was keen on Rey’s disheveled appearance before she would gather her things to head to the village. Her dark circles indicated low hours of sleep which he informed her would come up and cause problems in the future. Rey being young and naïve would only brush away the warning, knowing full well her body would take care of itself. If it wasn’t her reading habit that kept her up, it was her late night traipses with her three companions that caused her wariness. She didn’t mind it, though.

                Poe led the group with his dark bay mare, Rose not too far behind with her light gray gelding. Paige’s black mare lurched forward into a sprint, Chewie anxious to follow suit. Rey dropped the leather reins in her hands, letting the gelding have his head. With a swift whisper in his ear, he bolted forward after the troop. The wind whooshed in the girl’s ears, ebony mane whipping at her cheeks. She tucked her head into Chewie’s neck, feeling his heat upon her cheeks and smelling the scent of straw and horse. Smile tugging at her lips, she sensed him surge forward, increasing his speed. She lifted her forehead from his neck, noticing they were close to their destination.

                No one frequented the other side of the island. It was mostly rock and shoreline, a few archipelagos jutting out from the main body of the island. In the moonlight, she could make out the silhouette of one which was their intended location. A small strip of land connected the main portion to their practice pitch. There, they would find their targets and tracks made specifically for what they intended it to be used for.

                Archery.

                Rey was more than ready to bring her bow out again. It was an itch she couldn’t quite scratch, an addiction. She had found she loved it as much at the other three long before they had even met. Their common interest not only began the foundations of a close friendship, it also brought them to the area they practiced on. Originally, it was Rose’s idea to practice far from the others. Given how her maturity level did not match the others, it was a surprise to the group when she suggested it. It was a useful surprise, however, and gratefully adopted by the others.

                Chewie tossed his head, bit rattling from the corners of his mouth. The leather saddle squelched beneath Rey’s rear. The ground was saturated with ocean water to the brink of quick sand after many years of being exposed to the lashing waves. Their tiny land bridge was disappearing every year, the threat of moving their practice ground imminent. Chewie struggled as he crossed, leaping over the remaining few hoof beats to avoid treading through the sand anymore. Rey didn’t blame him.

                Poe had gone before the girls to scope the area for anything. There was never an occurrence of someone finding their spot, the side of the island being unused by people. The stones of old ruins Rey never found interest in was the only thing taking space in the area. There were old, untouched for years. Her grandfather had informed her of a possible Jedi temple long ago, which spiked her interest only slightly. In practices past, while on break, she had snooped a little through the stones. Finding nothing interesting, she deemed them thoroughly picked clean of anything worth mentioning to Obi Won.

                Poe unhooked his brown, wooden bow from his shoulders. From his saddle bags, he dug out his leather bracer. Rey followed suit, as did the sisters. She detached her bow from around her shoulders, taking her small quiver from her saddle pack and slinging the strap that held it in place across her chest. She buckled the small metal buckle, and reached behind to gather the fletching of her arrows. There were nearly ten in all, ten chances to do better than Poe or the girls. She couldn’t miss.

                “Okay, girls,” Poe addressed. “You know the drill.”

                They each nodded, nocking an arrow. Rey’s bow was a simple longbow. Unstained by any professional woodworker like the girls’ recurves. Theirs were old, though. Long since stuffed away into hiding. Her bow was new. As a matter of fact, it had been a gift from her grandfather. At the time, however, it was simply a stave. It had been uncut, untouched by man in the sense of craftsmanship. Obi Won informed her if she could carve it correctly, she could use it. Since archery had always been her thing, and her mornings were somewhat free of work, she busied herself for weeks on end to make a bow. Eventually, she added her own artwork to the wood to give it more personality.  Although she loved her longbow, she greatly wanted nothing more than to nock an arrow while holding a recurve.

                Her rough but functional work she gripped elegantly in her hands. Her bracer gleamed in the moonlight, protecting her sensitive forearm from the snap of the string. She had too many scars there from her naïve days of using the bow without protection. The others had gotten theirs soon after they witnessed Rey’s shredded skin from a particularly uneventful practice.

                Rey pushed Chewie forward, the lane they used dark against the brightness of the green grass. The lack of the suns caused everything to be bathed in deep blue. The black rocks of the island behind them, coupled with the silver moon, left little for their eyes to fully see. The simple lantern Poe had acquired before their departure cast a small, orange circle upon the ground. The night wanted to swallow the tiny flame flickering within the glass, but it was strong. As it should be.

                Rey urged Chewie forward to a trot. The horse snorted, understanding the idea of what his master wanted him to do. They had done this many times before. The events usually ended with sweat pouring from each, the cool breeze flitting through the air a blessing against their hot skin. He was what normal horse people would call a neck reined horse. He could turn in an instant with only a portion of the rein touching his neck. Rey applied this to Chewie, turning him toward their intended target.

                “Rey,” Poe lifted a dark brow. “You first this time.”

                Rey grinned, ready for action. “Way ahead of her, Damoron.”

                Poe snorted. Before he could retort, though, the girl and her steed were off down the track with bow in hand. Soil flew high, Chewie’s hooves slinging the moist earth through the air while gaining speed. He flew down the track, Rey readying her bow. She hadn’t done much aiming from horseback, the normal routine being to just stand on the ground and shoot arrows up at the target. So, the momentum of Chewie coupled with her core muscles screaming, made for a difficult time.

                Rey breathed, raising the tip of her arrow toward a simple carved plank propped against a tree. Poe’s horrible artwork gleamed back at her in the moonlight, the silver splashing upon her track. She was thankful for the light clearing her way ahead. Chewie increased his speed, her target approaching close. Rey gripped the bow tighter and drew the string back to her ear. Everything faded but the target and the steady beating of her heart. It matched the thunder of hooves. She dropped the reins completely, breech clad legs gripping Chewie’s barrel for support.

                She closed her eyes, felt the wind caress her cheeks, and loosed her arrow.

Breaths passed and she waited.

                A plunk against wood signified she had hit her target. Regaining her grip on Chewie’s reins, she pulled gently upon them and he slowed. Turning him toward the target, she grinned wide at a shaft jutting out of the center. She had done it. She had hit her target on the first try.

                “Take that, Poe!” she exclaimed excitedly.

                “I will take that.” A voice smugly stated from behind her. “That’s a pretty good job there.”

                She turned in the saddle and grinned. “You think so?”

                Poe nodded. “Yeah, not too bad for a newbie.”

                Rey cut him a narrowed gaze, slumping her shoulders. “Thank you so much.”

                He shrugged. “I do what I can.”

                Rolling her eyes, the girl turned away from him and urged her horse forward. They trotted a little way off, toward a stand of the ancient stones. A drop fell on the other side of the stones to the shore below. There were a few targets placed against the tall palms swaying in the cool breeze. She pulled Chewie up beside the overlook, the horizon black against the silver tipped ocean waves. The moon hung bloated in the diamond filled sky, the twinkling specks dazzling against the velvet black of the night.

                She slung her bow across her shoulders, weary of the remaining arrows rattling loosely in her quiver. They rattled while she dismounted, stalking toward the opening in the vegetation overlooking the ocean. Beyond that, opposite of her location, a portion of the beach streched uninhabited by anyone. It was quaint and peaceful. No one had touched it in ages. She could barely make out the dark outline of a cave nestled at the base of a giant cliff face.

                She drank in the cool air. She enjoyed the peaceful silence surrounding her. The crashing of the waves below her feet was faint, calming. She could hear Poe and the girls laughing in the distance, Chewie snorting behind her and pawing at the soil. She turned to her steed, smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. He gazed back with deep eyes, and stepped forward to place his velvet muzzle upon her cheek.

                They remained that way for a moment. Rey let the wind caress her skin, flutter her tunic around her waist. She stroked Chewie’s sweat drenched neck while the horse’s ears swiveled. He was listening, alert to their surroundings. Rey’s eyes stretched as far as they could toward the horizon, and something stuck out from the norm. Chewie’s ears pricked completely forward, his focus switching all his attention toward the oddity upon the horizon.

                A black outline came closer toward their island from far off. Rey pondered on its origins, its current direction seeming to be retreating from the direction of the Main Land. Of course, Rey’s initial thought was of the shippers with cargo. However, she had spent many times near the docks and never had she seen shippers so late into the night. The docks were not even open. If the sailors were carrying shipments, they would be doing so in vein. No dock on Ahch-To island was ready for them.

                Light sent the far clouds ablaze over the incoming vessel. Another storm nipped at their heels. That, or they were already feeling its wrath. Either way, the torrent of rain and wind was headed her direction. It would be upon them within moments, the vessel’s speed steady as it came closer toward the island. From what she gathered, Rey figured the ship was headed to the portion of the beach she could see through the foliage.

                “Hey,” a female voice caught Rey by surprise. The girl jumped and turned toward Rose. “There you are. We thought you quit on us.”

                Rey turned toward the ship on the violent water. “Come take a gander at this.”

                She heard Rose dismount her horse and step up beside her. A sharp intake of breath signified the other girl spotted what Rey had pointed out. “What the hell is that?”

                “I don’t know,” Rey stated. “But, I think it’s a little too late for a cargo ship. Don’t you think?”

                “Oh yeah,” Rose agreed. “Way too late. What are these people thinking?”

                Rey shrugged, her attention fully on the ship coming into view. It was a simple passenger boat. Its mast was blank, no sign of where they came from or who they were. The moonlight spilled silver upon its features, the crew black beings scuttling to make way for their landing. As perplexing as the situation was, the friends couldn’t stay there any longer than they had do. The wind began to grow in intensity. What once was a cool breeze suddenly whipped and thrashed the palm leaves above their heads.

                “We need to get the others.” Rose’s voice grew in pitch over the gale. “We are going to get soaked if we don’t leave now.”

                Rey glanced at the ship as it pitched back and forth on the violent waves. She tore her eyes from the vessel, meeting Rose’s wide eyes. With a nod, the girls took to their mounts and went to find the others. However, a sudden flit of something made Rey stop. Chewie protested with a sharp neigh as the girl turned his head toward the ocean once more.

                She knew this feeling. She had sensed it at the inn. A pair of chocolate browns flashed through her mind, causing her to gasp. The wind whipped her hair around her neck, Chewie’s irritation as apparent as the incoming storm. Something wicked was coming and it was coming soon. She turned her horse toward Rose, who had halted to wait for her.

                “What is going on?” She asked, eyes wide. “What was that all about.”

                Rey shook her head. “I don’t really know. I sense something, but I think I’m crazy.”

                Rose nodded. “Well, don’t worry about it now. Let’s head back before this storm hits.”

                They both broke their horses into swift sprints to gather with the others. Poe’s face read worry, instant relief washing over his features when the two girls approached the clearing. The wind had gained a greater speed than before, lashing at the group of friends and tearing at the tree tops. Palm fronds detached and whirled into the air, landing among the four and causing irritation among their steeds. Tails whipped back and forth, lashing against sweaty flanks. Thunder rolled in the distance, the time to flee was upon them.

                “We need to get to the village!” Poe shouted over the whaling rush of the winds.

                Chewie didn’t need permission to blast forward toward the main portion of the island. Rey already knew he understood the situation. She pressed herself against his neck, the saddle horn burying itself into her gut. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling, however, once her steed lurched forward. Her eyes slid shut, her breath steady. Using every ounce of her energy, she gave it to Chewie. She felt his thundering hooves beneath her, pounding into her ribcage as her heart rose to match it.

                Moment later, they rushed into the village with racing pulses. It was quiet, except for the faint thundering behind them. As Chewie skidded to a stop with sides heaving, Rey twisted in the saddle to watch the billowing clouds approach the island. They were slow, heavy with rain. She felt for the occupants of the ship, not knowing if she should say anything to anyone about it.

                The four agreed to keep their night a secret. The sisters waved good-bye, flashing off toward their home. Rey couldn’t help but catch a worried glance from Rose. An understanding between them was erected, the strangers upon the pitching vessel at sea to be left unspoken of. The other girl curtly nodded before turning to follow her sister down the cobbled road home.

                “What was that all about?” Poe asked as Rey dismounted.

                Rey blinked, feeling a droplet of water upon her brow. “Just girl stuff, Poe, you wouldn’t understand.”

                The man snorted and shrugged. “Well, I will see you in the morning. Stay dry.”

                Rey nodded and he was gone. His parents would never know he had been gone, thankfully for him. Rey turned her focus to the stables, gathering the reins and leading Chewie to his warm stall. The thunder boomed louder, signaling its closeness. She breathed in the scent of the approaching rain, unhooked the saddle from Chewie and began brushing his sweaty coat. After she was done, Rey closed the stall door behind her.

                An orange light flickered in the front window of the inn. It struck the girl as odd, knowing she normally had to use the moonlight to navigate through the tables and chairs toward her room. Gripping the handle and fearing the worst, she pushed the door open and was met by firelight.

                Her grandfather was awake, leaning against the top of the stone bar. A cloaked figure sat in one of the chairs with their back to the girl. They chatted in hushed tones, widened eyes signifying the stranger was someone Obi Won knew. Rey watched as his tone grew sharper, a piece of paper laid out upon the stone bar. A pair of flagons were set between them.  

                The door blew shut behind her thanks to the gale outside. She had forgotten the brewing storm at the sight of her grandfather’s visitor. A feeling of unease swept over her, her heart racing against her ribcage. Obi Won’s eyes flitted up to Rey’s, and she knew suddenly everything was about to change.

                “Rey,” He breathed, “Where have you been?”

                Rey ignored his question as the cloaked figure turned in his seat, a pair of striking blues meeting her widened hazels. The man’s face was wrinkled, but much less than her grandfather’s. Salt and pepper whispered through his beard and hair, locks down to his ears. The expression in his eyes read a story he had yet to tell, yet to finish. Those blues narrowed her way, Obi Won noticing the awkward air rising between them.

                “Oh,” Her grandfather said,” Rey, I would like for you to meet an old friend of mine.”

                Rey glanced up to her grandfather and back to the stranger’s eyes. His aura was bright, but laden with shadow. His past was tragic, she felt that much more from him. Yet, there was a determination riddling through his features and she wondered what kind of things he had seen. His cloak was dirty, well ridden with mud and filth. A knapsack leaned against the legs of the stool he rested upon.

                “This,” Her grandfather continued, “is Luke Skywalker. He’s a Master.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Leave comments!  
> Follow my Tumblr @ motherofporgs2010  
> Instagram- @motherofporgs2010 for updates and such!  
> Also working on a Dramione fanfic but that's coming later!


	3. Chapter 3: Stories Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Luke is at the inn. Kylo Ren lands on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Its been a year so far, let me tell you! This chapter is kinda blah so I apologize ahead of time. Nothing too exciting.  
> I'm currently working on about 3 or 4 stories right now so its been a chore getting back to this one.  
> Uploading my first chapter of my Phantom of the Opera fic today! Go check it out!

Chapter 3: Stories Told

 __  
  


Kylo Ren shivered. He didn’t want to admit he would do such a thing, but the air was different. It stung his nose with its icy fingers, raking across his skin through his thick cloak. The clothing billowed behind him, fluttering loud against the somewhat quiet night. The waves of the ocean thrashed against the sand, his heavy boots sinking as he stepped off the ship.

                He felt it. The hazels were there. The presence he had sensed earlier lingered close to their landing. He turned on his heel, pivoting around to take in his surroundings. The beach stretched on either side of him, the mouth of a large cave directly in front. Behind him, the silver light of the moon illuminated a small mass of land connected to the main portion by a sliver of beach. The storm clouds laden with rain hung above them, tiny droplets flecking Ren’s cheeks.

                “We set up camp here,” Phasma ordered. He hated her voice. “Ren, you will stay here in order to protect the sword. I am leaving it here as not to draw attention.”

                Kylo Ren narrowed his browns her way. “Why would you take such a risk?”

                She blinked, eyes narrowing into slits. “It’s of no concern to you. Don’t test me, Kylo. You have no leverage.”

                He noticed her gloved grip tighten around the hilt of the sword. It glimmered sliver in the matching moonlight. He wished, for one moment, he could hold it himself. He yearned to figure out its mystery, solve the blank sections of his memory he knew weren’t there, and possibly run the woman through. Oh, how he hated her entire being. At one time, though, he knew he didn’t. It was part of his memory he _had_ gathered. She treated him as if they had history together. They were not friends. They were just strangers with memories yet to be established.

                A dark man draped in equally darker armor, stood at attention when the woman turned to him. “Yes, Captain?”

                “Finn, is it?” She asked. The man nodded. “You are to accompany us, watch the asset, and make sure he doesn’t do anything rash. Understand?”

                Finn snapped in a salute. “Yes, Captain.”

                Were those the only words he knew?

                Ren raised a dark eyebrow. The soldier was only one of the handful who had been gathered to escort them to their destination. Their armor gleamed darkly in the light, matte against the rest of their surroundings. It was the right choice on Snoke’s part. Black on black made sense. It blended in, shadowed out the rest of the soldier thanks to the face coverings they wore. Some other soldiers were not as dark as Finn; therefore, they were required to use a mask.

                Honestly, Ren was required to use a mask when walking among people. It concerned something from his past, the worry of being recognized apparent. He didn’t know why he needed to wear the horrid helmet. It impaired his vision, limited his breath, and caused his steps to become clumsy. However, it masked him. It was what his master wanted.

                They gathered the small amount of supplies from the ship. No life seemed to be near them, which was a surprise to Ren. Normally, an island would have slight signs of others. It was not like he cared, though. He couldn’t sacrifice the energy he needed for other things, like restraining himself from strangling the commanding officer.

                Soon, their supplies gathered sand inside the cave. Torches were lit among their party and stuck within the ground to light their way. Of course, he could see perfectly well in the dark. It was a wonderful attribute he felt others did not possess. He saw plainly during the day, his sense of smell a million times better than a normal human, and his vison at night was impeccable. He saw the soldier sit down and fiddle with his sword. Kylo saw him cut his finger, shock appear on his face, and wipe the blood upon his trousers.

                “We head out on the marrow,” Phasma announced. “Rest up.”

                It was more of an order out of necessity than anything. Tired soldiers equaled insufficient soldiers. If they needed to guard something, they needed to be alert. If the mission were to fail, Snoke would be angry. He would eradicate the problem. Soldiers willing to work for them were hard to come by. They needed training, which required many hours and months to succeed. It would take too much time.

                He took that moment to walk toward the lapping water. He had never seen the ocean, at least, his mind told him he hadn’t. He didn’t remember much from the previous days before. There _was_ a previous life. He knew it in his gut. It was an itch he couldn’t scratch, a buzzing fly irritating him when the weather was warm. It seemed colder now, much colder. The seasons were haphazardly placed throughout the land. They seemed to change when they entered a new land.

                That didn’t matter anymore, he thought. They would all change. Everything would change.

                He thought the area to be somewhat enchanting. He wasn’t sure if it was beautiful. The word felt foreign on his tongue. He knew the word once, a long time ago. If what he gazed at before him was anything, it might have been that word. The lingering feeling of the hazels drifted on the cool breeze. He lifted his chin toward where he believed the source was.

                Glancing back toward the party, he stepped forward in the direction of the jutting island. It stood taller than the cave mouth. Palm trees skirted the entire area. The storm boiled above him, warning him a torrent was to follow the spray he had witness earlier. It really didn’t matter to him, however. The ocean water drenching his cloak was cold enough. Fresh rain water could possibly clean the salt from its threads.

                He ignored the thundering roar and pressed on. The walk was a little way out, but he knew no one was present. He sensed the area to be inhabitable, bare. For some reason, he thought it to be odd. Throwing out the thought, he continued until his boots met the soggy sand bridging the main island to the smaller one. He followed the shoreline upward, noticing remnants of prints. Half-moon indentions signified there had been activity moments before their arrival. His mind pondered on who or what could have left the marks.

                They weren’t human, he felt that much.

                His eyes observed a gouge in the earth. He approached, noticing it had been done by hands and tools. The same half-moon prints littered the moist soil of the path as it extended away under the cover of trees. He sniffed the air, his heightened senses searching for signs of anything. Something flashed through his brain, the feeling of accomplishment and other emotions he hadn’t felt before. They fluttered through his mind, lingering memories, impossible to pin down and catch a glimpse of. He knew one thing, however.

                Hazel Eyes had been there. They had done something enlivening, exciting. He could feel his veins pump with the residual energy. He was sensing their fervor, listening to blurbs of dialogue he couldn’t understand. There was laughing, the remains of the twinkling causing his ears to tickle. He hadn’t laughed in ages. What was it like?

                He followed the track, the prints fresh upon the dirt leading him past broken planks. Much smaller wooden shafts jutted out from the select pieces of wood attached to tree trunks. The unforgiving storm wind blew down a plank that had barely been connected. He reached down, gripping the wooden stick between his fingers. Dull feathers were fixed opposite each other, three in all. He realized, with wide eyes, he held what remained of an arrow.

                What battle had taken place here?

                His chin lifted to the sky as a cold droplet speckled his cheeks. It was much larger than the sprinkling he had felt earlier. Rain would pour before long. He needed to get back to camp but, somehow, his body didn’t want him to. He wished to figure out the scene he had stumbled upon. He was needed elsewhere, though. Something inside him knew he was tied to that. Possibly, he figured, he would gain the knowledge he needed some other time. For now, he had to surrender to his loyalties.

                He turned from his ponderings and made his way back to the camp, the rain beginning to pelt upon the sand.

****

                Rey glanced between the stranger and her grandfather. The silence lingering around them was thick, just thick enough to slice with the dagger at her hip. She yearned to shred it, rid herself of the heaviness weighing upon her shoulders. The sensation she received from the stranger wasn’t good or bad. It was grey when everything else seemed to be black or white.

                His face was welcoming, but cold at the same time. He knew things, had seen things no one would wish to see. He wouldn’t wish that upon anyone, she could see that written in the blue of his eyes. His past wasn’t so far behind him, but something lay ahead of a larger priority. For some reason, Rey wanted to know what that was. Then again, she didn’t.

                “Skywalker?” She repeated. Her mind was blank.

                Obi Won nodded. “Yes. He and I used to work together back in the day.”

                Rey blinked. She should know the Skywalker name. It had been told to her long ago. The name was familiar somehow, as if from legend. If the name meant anything important, she had read about it. However, her mind was running on empty. Nothing came to the forefront, her body numb. Was this man the cause of this? Or was it impending wickedness she felt lingering at the boarder of her conscious?

                Had the ship dropped anchor by now?

                Then she remembered. The name, Skywalker, meant so much more than what she figured. It was a common household name. Everyone should have known it, even she knew it from books. It was plastered across every bulletin board in town, rolled from every banter of the elders in shops, and believed to be source of legends.

                The name was that of the royal family.

                Rey’s eyes widened, her jaw dropping. “You’re…”

                “No,” Luke sighed. “I am not him.”

                “The Skywalkers,” Rey stammered. “I…I thought they were just legends?” 

                Her sudden astonishment seemed to amuse the man. The blue of his eyes sparked, the corners of his lips lifting in a small smile. The tired left his face, replaced by one of interest. He snorted, shaking his head out of disbelief from the girl’s utterings. He didn’t believe the only way she had heard of his surname was through stories.

                “Ben, what have you been reading to this girl?” Luke’s smile was bright, white teeth strait and neat.

                “Well,” Her grandfather scratched his beard. “It all began…”

                Rey’s eyes widened. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that a _Skywalker_ in the inn?”

                “Rey,” Her grandfather held his hand out. “You are overreacting.”

                Rey’s arms were thrown up in defeat. “I am _not_ overreacting. No one is listening.”

                Her grandfather sighed, walking around the bar to stand beside the Skywalker man. “This _is_ Luke Skywalker. He is also a close friend of mine. We go way back.”

                “You already said that.” Rey’s shoulders drooped, her annoyance levels rising. “You already told me you two go ‘way back’.”

                “Yes,” Luke stated while rising to stand near Obi Won. “However, we worked together under the royal family.”

                Rey’s knees almost buckled. “W…what?”

                The two older men glanced at each other as if the younger person in the room was a raging lunatic. Meanwhile, Rey could feel her heart hammer against her ribcage. She couldn’t believe what her ears had just heard. Her grandfather had worked under the royal family. It was as if the legends he had weaved into the stories he told her before bed were alive right before her hazel eyes. If Luke Skywalker was anyone, he was at least a living legend.

                Obi Won sighed and shook his head. “Look what you did, you idiot. You incapacitated my granddaughter.”

                Luke shrugged, Rey’s mind blank as she watched the two men exchange conversation as if they had never left each other’s side. Her grandfather stepped forward, Rey’s feet frozen. She blinked at his soft eyes, knowing full well his intentions were good. The other man, she knew nothing about. Her grandfather stood in front of her vision and she gulped.

                “Is it true, Gramps?” she managed to choke.

                Her grandfather gazed at the girl with love and tenderness. She knew the look. The look she remembered when he told her that he was going to take care of her. It was that same expression he wore the night she had felt the pang of agony splinter through her heart, ripping it in two. It was the same expression she understood to be the one of change. The same expression he wore when he had told her, her parents were dead. That they were no longer coming back.

                He nodded. “Yes. Everything is true. We did work for the royal family.”

                Rey nearly collapsed. She felt herself breaking the frozen ground her feet had been glued to and swaying toward a chair. “Then, that means the royal family isn’t just a story you told me. It was a history lesson.”

                Obi Won Kenobi nodded again. “That is true, but that was also a very long time ago. It’s in the past.”

                Luke cleared his throat from behind the two in front of him. “Actually, the past has a way of coming back again.”

                Rey peered beyond her grandfather’s shoulder as Obi Won turned to the man with an odd expression. “What is that supposed to mean?”

                Luke’s eyes switched from amusement to something far darker. He sighed, his chest expanding with dread at what he was about to tell them. Rey had seen this many times before. She had seen the very likes of a person’s body language, the calm before the storm of life changing information. This was the kind of information she knew was the finishing touch upon the information about to change her life.

                “Something horrible has happened to the royal family,” Luke stated darkly.

                Rey could tell her grandfather had not heard the news. His eyes were saucers, mirroring hers while she stood from her chair to stand near her Obi Won.

                “What happened?” Obi Won asked. “What could possibly happen that we haven’t heard about?”

                Luke shook his curly hair. “All I know is what I had heard before I was banished.”

                “You were banished?”

                Luke nodded. “Yes. Because I was a relation to the royal family, I became a criminal.”

                Obi Won shook his head. “Who banished you?”

                Luke sighed. “It was Snoke, Obi Won. Snoke turned on the king and the kingdom.”

                Obi Won’s face paled, his eyes brimming with tears. “So, Han is…”

                Luke nodded as Rey’s grandfather seated himself. She felt the sudden sadness upon the air, her knowledge of the newest king very new. She had only heard bits a piece from the captains of ships at the docks. They spoke of how similar he was to Anakin, but his views were different. They liked him, that was a given. Still, some of the elders preferred the old king’s ways to the new. It was their era.

                “You will have to tell us everything.” Obi Won choked. “I want to know what happened and when.”

                “I am here for one reason,” Luke ignored Obi Won’s demand. “It’s to find the Chosen One or at least get away in time to shake Snoke’s goons.”

                Obi Won shook his head. “What happened, Luke?”

                Rey sat down beside her grandfather, placing comforting palm upon his hunched back. Luke sighed, his purpose being completely ignored. There was no other choice but to explain everything else besides what he really wanted. Rey could see the turmoil in his eyes, his all too recent past becoming the very real future. She was wise enough to understand the fact that this was beyond her. Her fatigue began to take its toll upon her body, the need for sleep apparent.

                “Snoke betrayed us,” Luke spoke softly, mournfully. “I was absent from the kingdom on a mission. During that time, he must have infiltrated and killed Han. All I know is the prince is gone and there is a large beast under Snoke’s control.”             

                “A large beast?” Rey’s panic spiked. There were tales of many, but it seemed Luke had never seen this type.

                The old Master nodded. “It was large and black.  Leather wings allowed it to fly and rendered the land in a sea of flames.”

                Rey had heard of a creature like the one he described. The source of the animal was a mystery to the one who witnessed it, first-hand.  Still, a creature with enough power to do as Luke had mentioned belonged in legends. She was astounded, to say the least.

                “Is it under control?” She asked. “Or is it on the loose?”

                Luke lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t know. I Shimmered out before anything else could happen. There was nothing I could do.”

                Obi Won placed a shaking hand upon his forehead. “So, the kingdom is in ruins?”

                “I don’t know, Ben.” Luke stated, his eyes mournful. “I do not know what has become of Alderaan. I went straight into being a fugitive.”

                Obi Won’s hand fell to his lap with the other. He glanced up. “How long ago was this?”

                Luke blinked, his eyes fully truthful. “Five years ago, Ben. I have been traveling the entire length of Coruscant to try to find you. I was lucky to listen in on a ship captain talking to the dock owner about you. I guess I got lucky.”

                “Why have you traveled so far?” Rey asked, her eyes wide with wonder. A plethora of different emotions twirled and writhed inside her mind. She wasn’t sure if she should have been shocked, awed, or both.

                Luke’s eyes met her hazels. “I’m looking for our only hope.”

                “You don’t mean what I think you mean?” Obi Won cut. There was clearly something between them Rey was un. “That is nothing but a myth.”

                “That _myth_ is all I have to go on, right now.” Luke replied.

                Rey’s eyes flipped between them, her neck aching from repeating the same motion. She didn’t know what to ask, but knew what to ask at the same time. From what they were exchanging, she must have heard the tales of long ago. Her grandfather had been very adamant on reading her stories of the old myths. She could barely remember it, she had to be honest, finding herself at a loss for information.

                “What are you all talking about?” She asked among the silence.

                The two men glared at her, realizing they had an audience. Her grandfather’s eyes softened, coming to terms with something in his mind. He sighed, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Beard twitching, he squared his shoulders.

                “There is a legend,” Obi Won began. “I do not believe I told you this one, Rey.”

                Rey agreed with a curt nod. “I don’t recall hearing it.”

                “It is just as good if you didn’t.” Luke snapped. His faced quirked into that of annoyance. “It isn’t a pleasant one.”

                Rey narrowed her eyes to him. “That is for me to decide, Master Skywalker.”

                “Rey!” Her grandfather’s boom lanced through her for her disobedience. His energy flared through the room, engulfing her as she slumped her shoulders. “Watch your tongue. This is a serious matter.”

                “How would I know, grandfather?” Rey sighs heavily. “How would I know this is serious when I don’t know anything about it.”

                Obi Won closed his eyes. “I am about to. You must stay calm, child.”

                She nodded, agreeing to quell her anger toward the stranger. She did not cease her narrowed gaze, full of uncertainty and distrust. She made sure the daggers were sharp as they cut his way. She would not let someone like him deny her information of importance. Her curiosity, if not a small sense of something she couldn’t place, lingered in the back of her mind. Sure, she had felt the deep brown eyes. She had sensed their aura, their being, as close enough as she could feel through the impending storm.

                As if on cue, a flash caught her by surprise in the warm inn. Firelight flickered, a boom following suit. The rain pelted the glassed windows. It had been so long since she had felt the rain upon her skin. She used to dance in it to her own music, the tune enveloping her as the water trailing down her arms and hair. Obi Won objected immensely, knowing full well she would come down with a cough soon after.

                She never did.

                “Long ago,” Her grandfather began, his wrinkled eyes closing. “A prophecy had been foretold concerning a time when a darkness would fall upon all of our lands. A darkness so evil, so brimmed with malice, it would cost dearly.”

                “One would stand among the darkness, with the aid of a dark weapon of ancient power, and would burn Coruscant and bring a new order to us.” Luke chimed in, a distant look upon his face. “That weapon would be indestructible, lest there be something to stop it.”

                Rey’s heart gave a beat. “Or someone.”  

                Luke nodded. Obi Won sighed. “That someone was deemed the Chosen One. The last hope among all who live in Coruscant. They would be everything the people wanted, and they would do what needed to be done.”

                “They could single handedly take down the weapon, rally forces. They would defeat the Supreme Leader of Darkness.”

                “What has this to do with what’s happening now?”

                Luke pinched the bridge of his nose.  “The Supreme Leader of the Darkness _is_ Snoke. His weapon is that creature. The time to find the Chosen One is upon us.”

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Chapter four will be up sometime in the future.  
> Leave Kudos and comments are ALWAYS welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! Im super excited to get into the story further! I apologize for the length but as I said, I am setting everything up for you here. Chapter one soon!


End file.
